Through My Eyes
by Lady-Kinsei
Summary: Updated! An epic AU romance between SeeD Squall Leonhart and Centran princess Rinoa Loire. A bit of a religious theme with a hint of FFX. R&R and no flamers please!
1. Madao Valley

Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy characers or anything like that. This story, however, is all mine, man!  
  
Summary: Squall is a SeeD and Rinoa is Centra's Princess in an ancient tribe that's been around forever. Bit of a religious theme to it. MAJOR plot changes in the story!  
  
Through My Eyes  
Chapter One  
  
The wind blasted my hair back as I reluctantly followed Seifer back to Garden. My forehead was bleeding badly; the bastard had gone so low as to strike a man while he was down, I had a huge gash in the middle of my forehead. In return, I had given him a scar. I had a good mind to kill him now. The only reason I was following him was because I could barely see.  
"Well," he started. "We're here."  
I looked around, all I could see was the ground, and the sky above us. "What are you talking about? This isn't back at Garden; it's just in the middle of nowhere." I had a bad feeling about this...  
"Well, let me put it this way, I will be going back to Garden, and you, on the other hand, will not."  
"What...?" I knew he was going to do something horrible to me, I just couldn't place what.  
"You won't be going anywhere except for Davey Jones' locker!" I felt him take hold of the wolf-fur collar on my leather jacket and bring his face real close to mine, starring into my eyes, "I'll see you in hell, Leonhart!" He then pushed me off a cliff!  
I screamed in fear of what was to come, I can't believe him! Was he planning this whole thing?!  
Splash! I fell into the sea like a stone, the icy water stabbing at my skin like daggers. I tried to swim, but my limbs failed me. I knew that I was dead; I had put the smell of blood into the water, and would soon be a meal for some vicious Fastitocalon. My eyes closed as everything went blissfully black...  
  
I felt the hot sun upon my brow. My body ached like every single bone had been shattered. I felt the ocean hit against my legs as I lied on a beach I then felt a few shadows on my face, and heard the shrill cries of monsters in the distance. Is this hell?  
"He...wher..id..e..co...rom..." I heard the broken speech of a small child. I heard more children, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. But if I'm in hell, then why are there children here? Maybe I'm not...  
"Hey..." My thoughts were interrupted by the sweetest voice I had ever heard. It was the voice of a young girl, about my age; her voice sounded so familiar. Miraculously, I could hear what she was saying.  
"Hi! Look...he...washe...shore...see..."  
I heard footsteps come close to me, and felt a larger shadow, "Oh!Eir...go...get Kir...we..hur... He's hurt...bad....go..." said the same, sweet voice.  
Many small footsteps ran away and faded out of sound. I felt something warm on my face; it was a hand, I think... I heard her gasp, "Hey...gu...party..." Party?  
I gathered the strength to open my eyes, and right away saw the most gorgeous pair of eyes I had ever seen. The sun blinded everything else but I couldn't bare to tear my gaze away.  
She looked so familiar. All I could see was that she was very beautiful. Her eyes filled with tears, she spoke to me softly. I couldn't understand what she was saying, but I think it was something about being safe here.  
I saw many people gather around me, and lift me up onto some sort of hard, scaley, something... I heard something roar... A Ruby Dragon! I was on the back of a Ruby Dragon! The woman with the beautiful eyes climbed onto the back of the dragon with me, and took hold of its rein.  
I was afraid for her. Wouldn't the dragon attack? Ruby Dragons are powerful and hostile--why would she trust it?  
The dragon took to the skies, and flew over some sort of hot desert, which looked like something I had seen in a book. I think this desert was called the Kashkabald desert. If I remember right, I think it was in Centra.  
What was I doing in Centra...? I couldn't have survived that. It was impossible.  
I saw the ocean underneath us. I saw many other flying monsters with us. A few Thrustaevises flew on on either side, each of them had someone riding. I saw two other Ruby Dragons, but they were smaller. I wanted to cry out to them, but I was too weak. Were these people insane...?  
We flew over a barrier of mountains, and I saw what looked like a Chocobo Forest. On the plains, I saw a lush, green part of Centra that I never knew existed,. Many trees were all around, and I could see that the plains were painted with the colors of many unusual flowers.  
We then landed on a patch of land near a humungous tree, that looked like it was a half a mile high, at the very least. A village of many people, and monsters, were at the foot of the tree. The girl called out some sort of foreign language, and many of the villagers came over to us, along with their monsters. She spoke to them as I closed my eyes and breathed heavily.  
I was amazed that I was able to stay concious after what I had been through. I heard the villagers come over to me and I was taken into some sort of hut. I was cold; I shivered and the with beautiful eyes quickly cleaned and bandagedme up.  
I felt like a mummy; it hurt to breathe.. I was taken to some sort of huge estate on the back of the dragon. I was taken inside by the villagers, and put into a bedroom. They covered me with warm blankets, and cleaned and changed my bandages with strange-looking plants.  
I ached all over, and it was still hard for me to breathe. But at least the villagers here were friendly, and they were taking care of me quite nicely. I saw the woman who saved me sit down next to me; her eyes had a warmth to them. I could only see her eyes. I still couldn't place where I had seen her before.  
I remembered what she had said before; 'party.' I wonder what she meant by that...? I gazed into her eyes as my heart was stung with the same feeling I had when I had first met the gorgeous girl from the... SeeD inauguration party last week...? She gazed deeper into my eyes as I blacked out again.  
  
I was waken up by a sweet voice singing in the distance. I groggily opened my eyes, with the feeling as if I had just been run over by a truck. I saw the bright glare of sunlight in the corner of my eye, and glanced over to see a large, Celtic-style window to the left side of my bed.  
The voice sang a beautiful melody. I could feel my heart beating as the voice continued. I was breathing quite heavily, but the voice calmed me. It was the voice of a young woman. The voice finished the song; could it be the angel singing?  
I turned to examine the room I was in. An old, stained dresser stood at one end of the room, while a large, wooden mirror stood atop it. On the other side of the room was a stained desk, with a handsome stained chair to match. The color of the carpeting was an off-pink, almost red. On the white walls were paintings of flower fields, beaches, and many other things. I took in a deep breath, at least I'm able to breathe.  
Tip-tap. Tip-tap. I heard the footprints of a small child coming up the hall. The door flew open and I saw an unusual-looking little girl. She had light, lavender hair with a large, red bow in it, framing her face and highlighting her green eyes. She wore a a bright, yellow overall-dress which had little flowers stitched into it by what seemed ot be a talented seamstress.  
She smiled excitedly at me and bounded up to me, "Hi! I'm glad yoo're okay! I'll bet that my sister will be glad, too! She was really worried when yoo first came here." she said, rocking back and forth on her heels like Selphie would.  
"..Sis...ter?" I managed to say through all of the pain that I was going through. I knew that it couldn't be I my sister; she had left me all alone a long time ago. She never even came back to get her little brother. I had never even known what had happened to her...  
"She took care of yoo. Here, I'll show you a picture." The little one pulled out a small, wallet-sized picture out of a pocket in her dress, and pushed it close to my face, "Here she is, isn't she pretty?" she asked anxiously.  
I took a look at the picture and my heart was stunned. It iwas/i the angel from the party! I was right! She was the one who saved me. I didn't know that she had a little sister. She must have been the one who found me. I gazed at her picture, her arms wrapped around her little sister. A laughing smile played on her pink lips, her lovely eyes almost clamped shut in pure joy...  
"Heeeey!" she snapped me out of my daze. "Yoo never gave me an answer!"  
I stared at the picture again, "...She's beautiful."  
I saw her excited reaction to my words, and she sat down on the floor, native american-style. "So, is there anythin' yoo wanna tawk about?"  
"Who are you...?"  
"My name is Eiri Loire, of Madao Valley! That's the name of our village! We all live, work, and play here, together. The elders of the village always say that its way better than the rest of the world, where there are lots of fights, and people who are trained to hurt other people, and people who kill monsters for a living!"  
"... But monsters attack...people... We...have to...fight them if we....want...to survive..."  
Then Eiri glared at me as if I were some sort of psycopathic killer, "Y-Yoo... Yoo're one of the bad guys!!! Yoo hurt monsters! Yoo're bad!"  
"You mean... the monsters here don't attack you...?"  
"Of course not!" she shouted outraged. "The monsters are our very best friends, and we don't like anyone who thinks otherwise!"  
I was a bit taken back by her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry... I didn't know... It was just...how I was...brought up to be...like..."  
She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I still don't like yoo for doing that!"  
"I...understand..." It hurt to talk; I was still hurting badly, but not as badly as before. I wasn't kidding when I said that I understood how Eiri felt, I guess I would be angry if I was in her situation. "Eiri...I won't fight here...okay?"  
"Well... Okay! But yoo've gotta promise that yoo won't tell Sis! She loves monsters more than anyone. I don't think that she'll like yoo anymore."  
She likes me? What did Eiri mean? "Eiri, when I was first...brought here, did your sister ever...mention seeing me...somewhere before?"  
She scratched her head. "Somewhere before?" She paused. "Oh yeah! She DID tell me about yoo."  
"What did she say?"  
"She told me that she had met the most wonderful man at a place called 'Balamb Garden.'" The most wonderful man...? Does she mean...me? "Hey." Eiri snapped me out of my daze. "Are yoo listening?"  
I nodded. I suddenly felt much better. It was as if just mentioning her was making me heal faster.  
She smiled, "She tawked about yoo like yoo were a Prince from a faerie tale! I think she likes yoo." she teased. Me? A handsome prince? My face went red wondering how she really felt.  
"Eiri!" I heard the sweet voice of the woman who had saved me calling from outside of the hallway, "I'm home. Where are you?"  
"In here, Sis! He woke up!"  
I then heard a sudden change of pace in her footsteps, she was running to get here. I saw a pale hand on the door frame and she came into my sight. She was even more beautiful than the first time I saw her at the SeeD inauguration ball. Her copper-streaked, raven hair fell just below her waist, framing her gorgeous face and accenting her beautiful eyes; tucked in the hair behind her ear was a white feather. Around her arms were leather straps that secured some sort of light armour; carried some sort of sword at her side, a kind of which didn't look familiar to me.  
Her cheeks were highlighted with a slight hint of rose, making her look like she had just run a marathon. Was she really that worried about me...?  
She finally sighed in relief and gracefuly walked over to my bedside, "Praise be to Odin!" she expressed. Odin? The GF Odin? "I'm glad to see that you're alright."  
I nodded slightly, "Only thanks to you... Thank you."  
She nodded,"You're welcome." Her eyes filled with tear.s  
"H-Hey..." I started, a bit worried. "What's the matter...?"  
"What...?"  
"It's your eyes..." I wanted to say they were beautiful but how could I do that when she was crying? She sat down on my bedside."What's wrong? ...Are you in pain?"  
She laughed, shook her head and wiped her eyes, "No, just tears of joy. I'm so happy. I'm happy that you're alive. I was worried-- And when I heard Eiri say that you--" She chuckled slightly at her own words, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."  
I stared into her eyes, did she really care about me? No... Why would she? When you care for someone, it feels great for awhile, but nothing lasts in this world.  
"Hey!" Eiri's voice snapped both of us out of our dazes, "Sis, aren't yoo gonna interduce yoorself?"  
"Oh!" she gasped in embarrassment and turned back to me, "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Rinoa Loire."  
"Rinoa Loire... Beautiful name like that suits you." ...I can inot/i believe I just said that...  
She blushed slightly, "Thank you."  
"My name's Squall Leonhart."  
"Nice to meet you, Squall Leonhart."she said to me with a warm smile, staring at my eyes. I suddenly felt ten times better, like I was well enought to walk.  
"Hey!" Eiri inturrupted us, once more. "Are yoo gonna stare at each other all day?"  
Rinoa shook her head and put on a fake smile, "Be a good girl and go outside and play with Mog, okay?"  
Eiri crossed her arms, "Yoo're just trying to get rid of me!"  
"I am not...!" Her face went red in either anger or embarrassment.  
"Don't worry about it..." I said, painfully siting up in my bed.  
"H-H-Hey!!!" Rinoa shouted at me, worridly. "You're in no condidtion-- Get back in bed!"  
"Hehehe..." I chuckled lightly, "I didn't know that you cared so much."  
Her face went red as I began to walk across the room, "You bet I'm worried! I can't just let you walk out of here in your state of health!"  
I glanced around. "Where are my clothes?" I asked.  
"I had to wash them. Stay inside until they're ready." I frowned; she really was bent on keeping me inside.  
"Please. I have to--" I stopped myself. I was about to say that I had to head back to Garden, but then I realized that I had no idea where Garden was, much less where I was.  
Eiri suddenly bounded in with some strange-looking clothes; they looked like something a Native American Zell would wear, complete with Xena- like armour. "Yoo can wear my brother's clothes!" she said.  
"Eiri!" Rinoa screeched in disbelief. "He needs to rest!"  
I quickly changed into the tanned leather pants before either of the girls could look, and pulled on the black t-shirt. I decided that I should put on that leather 'armour' over the shirt just in case I had to leave early; I pulled the straps tight around my torso, wincing slightly at the pressure. Putting on the bright red jacket and buckling the boots, I saw that the girls were still arguing. I looked down at my hands and saw that all of my limbs were covered in bandages. I stared at Rinoa and Eiri arguing; what a nutty family...  
By time they stopped arguing, I had already walked to the other side of the room, and was standing at the door frame. I turned back to her with a sly smirk, "Bye, Rinoa. Thanks for everything," I said. slowly sauntering out into the hallway.  
  
As I made my way through her home, I noticed that she lived in some sort of castle. It had quite a large Scottish influence in it, and had many great works of art on the walls, behind the suits of armor that lined the walls. This was quite a nice place, but a bit old-fasioned. I then saw suits of armor from all over the world. They were arranged in such a way to show the eveloution of armor and uniforms throughout history.  
I heard Rinoa's voice call me from behind as I turned around to face her, "Hey! Squall!" She yelled as she sprinted up to me, almost running me over, "What do you think you're doing?! I told you, you are in no condition to be walking. Get back to bed!"  
"I feel fine," I said.  
"I don't care how you say you feel," said she, standing in front of me. "When I brought you here, you were barely alive. Three days later, you claim to be alright? I don't think so!"  
I frowned at her, "I'm a big boy, Rinoa. I can take care of myself." I said, walking away.  
There was a long pause, "... ... ... ...Oh yeah...? ... W-Well... My uncle is a healer and I know what I'm doing! A-And you are not healthy enough to be walking!"  
She sure is a nag... But I guess I can't blame her for being worried. I just wish I knew why. Everyone has a reason to do the things that they do, and its always for their benefit.  
  
Once outside, I saw that the whole village was swarming with monsters! But the villagers didn't seem to notice. Everyone was dresssed in the same fashion of strange clothing all clad in leather and animal skins; some even had tribal tattoos on their bodies, like Zell did--he would probably like it here. The monsters weren't hostile, but they seemed to be helping the villagers in their duties. I guess Eiri wasn't kidding when she said that they all worked together as one.  
The village was built underneath a humungous tree, and the roots acted as extra support for the buildings. Booths and stands were set up all over the place, making it look like a huge street fair. Merchants and monsters were working together in their booths as they selled things to the other villagers. It reminded me of the Native American villages I had read about in history books.  
"Squall!" Rinoa's voice came from behind me, "Weren't you even listening to me?" she asked with her hands on her hips.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, "I can take care of myself, Rinoa."  
Her eyes widened in shock, "...You ungrateful pig! I cannot believe you!"  
"Don't be surprised, Princess." said the voice of a slightly aged woman behind us. "He is an outsider, and all outsiders are like him. I say that we never should have let him into our village in the first place." A crowd of the other villagers nodded and gave cries of agreement. "I say that we sacrifice him to Odin!"  
Rinoa bravely stepped in front of me in my defense, "Never! As long as there is still breath in my body, there shall be no sacrifices; not ever!"  
The red-haired woman crossed her arms, "Hmph! You Goddless heathen! Fine descendant you are!" What was her problem? I wondered. Rinoa seemed like a nice enough girl; could she be hiding something? "You're too soft-- do you realize that the sword you hold by your side was used in the holy Crusades? It's centuries old--it cries out for the former glory it once held! And what do you do? You bind it! You tucked it away so it never sees the glory of battle until it's too close to the village to tell--"  
"Silence!" Rinoa shouted, cutting the woman off. Wonder why...? What was the woman going to say that she didn't want me to hear? "You're just bitter because my father didn't choose you! My mother was ten times the woman you are!"  
The woman's eyes flared. "You may be her daughter, but you will never bring your family honor!" With that, the red-haired woman walked away with the other villagers as they all went back to work.  
Rinoa shook her fists angrily like Zell would, "...I am not too soft..."  
"Rinoa...?"  
"I'm fine." she assured me as she turned around to face me, her eyes wet. "I'm sorry if I was a nag before--I guess you really are t hat raziliant." Huh? Why the sudden change? "Hey, why don't we go look around the valley?"  
I was a bit taken back by her sudden change of mood. "You sure you wanna go after this?"  
"Don't worry about them, they just don't really like the idea of me being... Well..." There was a long pause, "Hey, we can't talk about this all day, can we?" She changed the subject as I would in a tough situation, "Let's go have some fun!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me off. What ever happened to being 'too injured to walk...?'  
As we walked along, I noticed how many different kinds of monsters there were. A few young girls were setting up shop with the help of two Grats, and a Chimera at their side. An old man attracted a small crowd of people by playing a Recorder and making an Anacondaur dance. A skinny little girl about Eiri's age was playing jump roap near a large fountain with a few other little girls, and a few Bite Bugs and Blood Souls held the roaps.  
"Hey, Rinoa." I grabed her attention, "Why are there so many monsters here?"  
She lifted an eyebrow and shook her confusion off, "In Madao Valley, we believe that everything is connected, and that there is no need for humans and monsters to be enemies. The monsters are our best friends, and we are theirs."  
"But... Don't they attack you?"  
"Attack...?" She laughed through her words. "Of course not. Why on earth would monsters attack us?" she asked, confused. "Oh... I see... Isn't it true that monsters attack people in the outlands?"  
"Outlands...?" She calls my home the 'outlands'? "Yeah... I was trained every day in a place called Garden, by killing monsters in the Training Center."  
The coloration in her face drained, "You-- But-- It-- Wh-What...?!"  
Good work, Squall, I scolded myself. You just screwed everything up with her like that loudmouth Zell. "Sorry... " I trailed off. "It's just the way I was raised--but I promise that I won't do any fighting while I'm here, alright?"  
She cast her gaze downward in disappointment, seemingly considering her options. I suddenly thought of that red-hared woman; what signifigance did she have to Rinoa's parents? Maybe she loved her father, but he chose another woman instead...? "Well," she grabbed my attention. "... Alright- but only if you swear not to harm any monsters, in any way. Understand?"  
Guess I should've taken Eiri's advice... I nodded. "I understand."  
She gave me a reassuring smile and we walked away from the fountain, and into another part of the town. This place was like a boardwalk, only along side of a large, calm river. Shops with merchants selling items, food, and other supplys lined the docks. Large rafts floated up to the harbor as people and monsters unloaded the supplys.  
"So..." She casually started a conversation. "What else do you do-- besides kill, I mean?"  
I didn't really know what to tell her; she seemed really upset with me to know that I killed monsters. I guess I'd be upset as well, if I had been brought up to work and live with monsters.  
"Well..." I wanted to make sure that I didn't say anything to offend her, so I was at a loss for words. "I..."  
"You don't have very many hobbies, do you?"  
I kicked a pebble out of my way and into the sea. "Not really..."  
"You didn't seem like the type who would have a lot of hobbies..."  
"Oh?" She couldn't know me that well in such a short time; not unless she could read minds. "What kind of person do I seem like?"  
"You seem to be more of the type that would bury themselves in their work until they go absolutely stark-raving mad."  
"..." What kind of answer is that? ...Maybe she could read minds? But going mad? ...Maybe I will if I don't ever get away from my work... Then again, maybe I won't. "Whatever...What do you do here? Do you have any jobs?" I changed the subject.  
"Yes, I do. I catch, raise, and breed different kinds of monsters for our valley. I guess you could say that I'm sort of like a 'Monster Rancher.' Dragons are my speciality. You may have noticed that when we first brought you here."  
"You 'breed' monsters?" I asked. Why would you breed monsters? Oh, yeah, probably to do work. But if you just did work with them, why should breeding matter?  
"Sometimes, I even mix breeds of monsters, and create a whole, new breed! In fact, an example is my favorite Dragon, Korekanda. I didn't breed him. He was a gift to me from my mother. You could say that he's kinda like my best friend."  
"I see..." Now I understood--when you combine the attributes of two monsters, you get a stronger, supirior breed. It would be useful to them for trading or working. "What's he a mix of?"  
"He's quite a mix... Why don't we head back to my place, and I'll show him to you?" I nodded. She took my hand to lead me back to her castle. I was surprised, and a bit intrigued about this place called Madao Valley. It seemed to be full of secrets and surprises--I got the feeling of the ancient, primitive tribe's history just by walking onthe gruond. My guess that it was once soaked with blood--which would explain what the woman with red hair said. It was peaceful now, far from bloodshed. I wanted to ask Rinoa, but figured it would be best for another time.  
  
In the back of the castle, I saw large stables made from wood and stones. Once inside, I saw many, many stalls, a monster in every single one. A large, Blue Dragon sat in the stall to the right of the door, across from a large Fungar with unusual markings, which was next to a green Death Claw in the next stall.  
A huge variety of monsters stood in the stalls, and cried out in greeting. Blobras, Cactaurs, Behemoths, Gaylas, Glacial Eyes, and many more stood in each of the stalls, and a few out in the fenced pasture behind the stable we were in.  
There were a few other stables, but one in particular caught my eye. It was right next to the stable we were in, and it seemed to be slightly larger than this one... "What's in that one?" I asked.  
She looked to where I was pointing."Oh, that's Korekanda's stable."  
"He gets his own stable?"  
"Well, he's way to big to be in the stalls. We had to build him his own stable." She gently took my hand, "Come on, I'll show you." She gave a playful smile and led me outside and into the large, airy stable.  
There, I saw that the whole place was lit up with the sunlight pouring in, and on a whole side of the stable, was made into a stall, and in that stall, was a huge Ruby Dragon wearing a golden rein. It was much larger than a regular Ruby Dragon, and it had strange markings on its back.  
I was quite taken back by its immense size and appearence; this was the dragon I had ridden on? Rinoa simply gave an ecsatic smile and gracefully waltzed up to the dragon. It gave a mighty roar and tossed its head back in joy to see its owner.  
"There you are!" Rinoa said in a sweet voice as she reached up to pet the dragon's nose. "And how is my big boy doin', today?" she asked as if it were a small child. The dragon gave her a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek as if it were an overgrown dog. It nuzzled close to her as she stroked his head lovingly. She took notice to me, "Squall, come over here."  
I slowly walked over, albeit hesitantly, so as to make sure I didn't provoke the dragon. I finally arrived by her side; the dragon noticed me and stared at me as if I were some sort of meal it was about to prey on. "Maybe I should just--"  
"Oh, come on!"she cut me off. "You are such a baby--come here." She grabbed my wrist once again and placed my hand on the dragon's forehead, "Squall, this is Korekanda. Korekanda, this is Squall." She introduced us both to each other as she rubbed my hand on its-er-Korekanda's head. I glanced at him, seeing that he wasn't about to kill me. She smiled slyly and hugged Korekanda's head close, "He's the guy from the party I told you about." I heard her whisper.  
Korekanda nuzzled up close to me like he did with Rinoa. She told him about me? I was a bit surprised by how he warmed up to me. I guess even monsters had different sides, just like people. "Wow... I never knew that mon-er-I mean-uh-Dragons could be so...affectionate."  
"...Very smooth." She laughed it off, "I guess you could say that, but he's not all Ruby Dragon."  
"What else does he have in him?" p"Well, he is mostly Ruby Dragon, with their strength and intelligence, but he aslo has the status-changing breaths of Blue Dragons, the fire magic and special breath attacks of Hexadragons, the hard, protective scales and fins of Grendels, can draw magic spells from you like Ochus and can use any item dropped from any other monster to learn new attacks. He's very valuable!"  
I stared at her in amazement. "...He can do all of that?"  
"Yup! Sure can!" She scratched him underneath his immense horns, making a rumbling sound come from his chest--it sounded like a purr.  
I patted Korekanda's head, still wondering why he had warmed up to me so easily. ...Perhaps it was because she had told him about me... "So, you told him about me?"  
Her cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment, "Well... I did say a few things about you, and the night of the ball, and Garden..."  
"Is that why he warmed up to me so much?" I asked, curious.  
She nodded, still avoiding my eyes. "Yeah... I guess you could say that."  
"So... What did you say?" She gave me a mischeivous smirk, "Just asking."  
"Well... " She trailed off. "I said that you were a great dance partner, someone to have a good time with, and just...stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" I asked playfully, getting a mental slap from my usual self.  
"Stuff. Like... Maybe the fact that I thought you were good-looking and had the most gorgeous blue eyes I had ever seen?" Most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen? I knew I had nice eyes, but... I could feel my face turning red, oh great... She doesn't need to know that I'm embarrassed....  
Korekanda turned its great head to Rinoa and nodded at a door on the other end of the stable. She laughed. "Alright, I'll get you some food."  
I watched Rinoa work, and began to wonder how she could manage all of this. She not only fixed my wounds but she's managing breeding monsters, helping out in the villiage, keeping the title of Master Monster rancher for God know's how long, AND raising her little sister, all of those things at the same time.  
How could she do all of that? And why would she tell all of these people about me? When did she get back to Madao Valley? How did she get to Balamb in the first place; and why Balamb? Thousands of questions began to fill my mind of her; I didn't say anything. All I knew for sure was that she was the most amazing woman I had ever met.  
We spent the rest of the day there, talking, jumping from subject to subject. I didn't have much to tell about myself, but Rinoa had told me many stories to keep us both busy about the valley, the people that lived there, and even a few secrets to avoid monster battles when I returned back to the 'Outlands.'  
When night fell, I stood at the balcony in my room, staring out into the ocean. Why should I go back to Garden? If I stay here, I'll always have a say in things. I'll be able to make my own descisions, when ever I want to... What am I thinking?! Don't tell me I'm turning into one of these hippies! I held my head and took a deep breath to recollect my thoughts. I winced slighly; the wound that Seifer had carved for me hadn't healed. But...I had Rinoa to take care of it.  
... What am I thinking?! I can't be depending on Rinoa like this! I shook my head in thoughts of getting close to someone. Not after Sis... The day she left I vowed that I would be alright without anyone ever again. If I never let anyone get close to me, then I would never feel that pain again. I'm alone. It's better that way...  
  
~*~*~*~ Not bad! READ THE REST! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! Hehe... Thanx!  
  
~Kayli 


	2. The Monster Games

  
**Disclaimer:** Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I was just busy! For the record, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, so don't sue me or anything!!!  
  
Hi! I hope you like this one, too! As a few of you may have asked in the reviews, no, Rinoa and Squall aren't related in this story. I kinda did a little bit of switching around to fit my own little story and variations and stuff. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but I'll try and make it so it will. In the meantime, read and review! I'll keep 'em coming!  
  


**Chapter Two  
The Monster Games**  


  
The next morning, I awoke to the sound of Eiri's playful voice. I opened one sleepy eye and gazed up at her, she was bouncing hyperly at the foot of my bed, "What?" I asked.  
"C'mon-c'mon-C'MON! Get up!" She shouted playfully as she bounced higher and higher, almost touching the canopy. "Yoo don't wanna miss breakfast, do ya?" She stopped bouncing as I stood up sleepily and grabbed my jacked and pulled on my boots.  
I yawned, "Breakfast...?"  
"Yeah, BREAKFAST!" She jumped off the bed and tugged at my arm as if she were my daughter begging for a new bike. "Come on! Sis is makin' breakfast! It's really good!"  
Rinoa cooks, too? How can she manage to do all of this stuff? It's almost like she isn't even human...   
  
  
I finished pulling on my jacket just as Eiri and I reached the large kitchen. It was really quite large with it's sky-lit ceiling and large wood burning stove and warm, country-style feel to it. In the center of the kitchen was a large, wooden table with four hand-carved chairs sitting around it. A stone counter stretched all across the opposite wall from me, and pots and pans of cooking food littered the whole kitchen on the different wood-burning stoves.  
The warm and welcoming scent of bacon, eggs, toast, and all sorts of other foods welcomed my senses and made my mouth water. I saw Rinoa standing at the island counter in between the counter and the table with her back to us, chopping up some sort of odd looking fruits.  
She was wearing some sort of skimpy, mini robes with long sleeves that tapered out and almost reached the floor with a golden charm at the very, very loose wrists of her sleeves. It was a pale, yet sunny yellow color, with red and gold trim; some kind of brown leather garter-sheild was tied around her waist, and tapered down to a bow in the back with a large yin-yang print in front. It looked like some sort of chinease robes... Her long, beautiful hair was tied back a loose braid with feathers tied at the end.  
She turned around to face Eiri and me, "Hey, morning.. I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away."  
"That smells good." I said.  
She smiled at me, "Thank you. I learned all I know about cooking from Meema."  
"Meema...?"  
She nodded. "Yup. Meema' s the best cook." She went back to chopping.  
"Who's Meema?"  
"My grandmother on my Mom's side. She was the best cook I ever knew." She turned back around and motioned to the table with her knife, "Now sit yourself down and I'll put yur breakfast on the table."  
I nodded and obedientely sat down with Eiri, "You cook, too?" I asked curiously.  
"Yup! Sis is the best cook in the whole valley!" Eiri squealed happily.  
I looked back at her, almost smiling at how cute she was. Their mother must have been very beautiful to create such a cute kid like Eiri, and a gorgeous woman like Rinoa. I began to imagine what she looked like--probably tall, a lean, thin body with the same sensuous curves that Rinoa had. Her hair would be long and dark, her eyes would perhaps be a fusion of brown and green, and her skin paler than clouds. She must have been beautiful--why else would a man choose her over another woman who was probably attractive in her own day. "I'm sure she is," I said, referring to Rinoa's cooking skills.  
Rinoa smiled as she waltzed up to the table with a plate full of food in each hand, "Thank you, Squall." She set our plates in front of us. "If you didn't kill monsters for a living, I'd be in big trouble..." she said with a playful smirk.  
Did she really mean that...? I then thought of what else she said; killing monsters for a living. I still didn't understand why... Well, I suppose that if they didn't attack you, then there would be no necessity to fight. Actually, it makes a lot of sense when you think about it... "What'd yoo make?" Eiri asked inturrupting my thoughts.  
"Hen's eggs and a rasher of bacon, potato cakes, fresh toast, and a black n' white puddin'." she said as she pointed everything out on Eiri's plate.  
I looked down at my own plate, it was practically piled with food! I'd never seen so much food on one plate in my life. And I thought the cafeteria gave large preportions... "What's black n' white pudding?" I asked.  
"Blood sausage and pork sausage. Dig in before it gets cold. I'm gonna go and feed the monsters, be right back.With that, she flashed a smile our way and went out with a few buckets full of the fruit she was chopping up.  
I shrugged and started eating. The moment I tasted it, I looked down at my plate. This was great! Without warning I wolfed down my entire plate. Eiri looked over at me, her plate only half gone, "Wow! Gone already?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I sighed happily. I caught myself; why the hell was I acting so goofy? This is completely un-Squall like... I'm acting like Zell!  
"Yoo must really like Sis's food, huh?"  
I nodded. "It was great." I pushed myself away from the table and stood up, not forgetting to push my chair back in. "I'm gonna go and help Rinoa; she's out in the stables, right?" Eiri nodded. I walked to the back door that led right next to the stables outside, but as soon as I saw the mess in the kitchen, I stopped and looked back at Eiri, "Is she going to be doing anymore cooking this morning?"  
pEiri shook her head, "Nope, she'll clean up after the games are over." That's right... The games are today. I looked back at the mess in the kitchen, maybe I should clean up the kitchen...? I certainly owed it to her. And after all she's done for me, I should clean up that kitchen for her.  
"That's okay, Eiri. I'll clean up the kitchen for her. When you're done with your breakfast, go and help Rinoa out in the stables. She needs it."  
"That's so nice of yoo! I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry. Sis'll really like yoo, now!"  
I blinked. "You...think so?" She'd like me just for cleaning the kitchen?  
"Absolutely! Meema always said to Sis that if she ever wants to get married, she should choose a man who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and help out. Yoo should clean up, and surprise her. She'll LOVE it!"  
She'll love it? Surprise her, huh? Maybe... "...Whatever." Ah, that's more like it...  
Eiri nodded, and finished up her plate quickly and hopped down from her chair and ran out the door. I picked up her plate, took my gloves off, and stuffed them in my pockets. I stared at the mess in the kitchen; remember, I owe this to Rinoa. I sighed and started cleaning.  
  
It didn't take me too long to finish cleaning, so it wasn't even an hour before I got out to the stables with her."Hi, Squall." She said once I had arrived in Korekanda's stable. Eiri was feeding him some green herbs. "What were you doing for so long?"  
I was about to tell her what I was doing, but, somehow, I felt kinda wierd... Then I had an idea, why tell her when I could just surprise her with it? I remembered what Eiri said; she would really be happy...  
I scratched my head, "Well... I could tell you... But-uh-it's...er...ah...you gotta close your eyes, first." I saw Eiri give me a double-thumbs-up. Rinoa gave me a mischievous, curious smirk. "It's...ah...a surprise." You lovesick schmuck....  
"Surprise, huh? ...Okay." She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes with a beautiful smile on her face. So what? I thought. If I can repay Rinoa, then a lovesick schmuck I'll be.  
I took in a deep breath and took both of her hands in mine. I wanted to hold those hands forever, but I promised a surprise. I began leading her to the kitchen, and as soon as we were halfway there, she spoke up. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked fondly.  
"No, not yet." I guided her into the center of the kitchen so she could get the full effect. "Wait here." I told her as I let go of her hands. I went to the window sill and opened the red curtains, bright sunlight pouring in.  
Rinoa bit her lip in excitement, "Now can I open them?"  
"Alright, now."  
She opened her eyes and she brought her hands to her mouth. She looked around the kitchen, she looked to be shocked. "... Oh Squall..." She sprinted up to me and wrapped both of her arms around my neck and hugged me tight in her grip, "This is so _sweet_! Thank you!"  
In all my wildest dreams, I never thought touching someone could feel so good. The second her hand touched me, I felt rushes of pleasure going all over my body. What was this control she had over me, I wondered. Oh, well--it didn't matter. The only thing I knew was that I should listen to Eiri's advice more often...  
  
We headed out to the tournament grounds as soon as Korekanda was fed; Eiri, Rinoa and I rode on its back as it strutted into town. All of the villagers were rushing through the streets to get to some sort of 'stadium.' At least, it looked like a stadium. What it really was, though, was just a ring of white clifs and trees all around it. I looked around and could see red flags leading off to somewhere; that must be the path on which the race is held. We stopped in front of a merchant's tent; Rinoa hopped off and went in, Eiri piggy-backing along. I followed in.  
The merchant's tent was filled with all sorts of potions and concoctions in bottles on shelves. An elderly woman sat in the corner, weaving a fine rug on a loom, a pile of already made rugs beside her. She looked up at Rinoa and stood up when she saw her. They both performed a salute that looked scarily like the SeeD salute, the only difference seemed to be that you crossed your other arm over your stomach to support the elbow of the other, and bowed your head afterwards. "Good mornin', Lady Loire," she said. "What can I do for you?"  
"I need some potions and dragon elixer for the tournament today. Is your husband here?"  
"Oh, yes," she said. "Kinoc! Her Ladyship is here for some potions!" she called. "He should be here in a moment."  
"Thank you," she said. "Oh, Majji, how is your granddaughter doing? Is she better?"  
Majji smiled. "Oh, yes; a sip of Kinoc's new elixer and she was good as new. Her skin is back to the normal color and her fever is but a memory."  
Rinoa nodded and performed the salute again. "Praise be to Odin," she said. An elderly man came out wearing strange clothes like all the other villagers--these people really have a thing for tanned leather straps... The old man and Rinoa smiled at each other and performed the salute once more; this seemed to be their greeting.  
"Lady Loire," he said. "It is an honor to serve you. What has brought you here today? Off to the tournament?"  
"Yes, Kinoc, I'm going to uphold my title as Master Monster Rancher. I need some of your special potions for me, and elixer for Korekanda."  
He smiled and went over to the tall shelves, grabbed some strange ingredients and bottles and proceeded to mix. "I thought you'd be in today, M'lady," he said. "You always come around the morning of the tournament. You're very much like your father, you know. Always friendly and outgoing, not afraid to smile..." He crushed up some twigs into a fine powder and sprinkled them into a bottle of clear liquid; it fizzed and turned purple. He held up some bright red downy feathers. "Did you know that the Phoenix down in the outlands isn't even real phoenix down?"  
"Really?" Rinoa asked.  
"Oh, yes," said Kinoc. The Phoenix down I use isn't real? I stared at the feathers he was holding; we didn't use feathers... Ours was just a kind of red liquid that we drank... The old man held up a tiny feather, barely bigger than the tip of a mans thumb. "This is how much real phoenix down they use in the outlands, while the rest is just synthetic. You see, my dear, they take a few of these tiny feathers and burn them, then brew the singed feathers into a tea, which is drinken. Therefore, when one is revived by it, only a tiny amount of life is given back to them."  
"How awful," Rinoa said. "To think that they're so deprived of what they can really have. They think that all of their machina is so great..." She then took notice to me; we stared at each other silently as the old man continued.  
"Well, not all of us can be as intellegent as we are, M'Lady," Kinoc said. He took another bottle of potion and sprinkled a small handfull of phoenix down into it. It fizzed up into a reddish-orange liquid; Kinoc quickly put a cork over it, stuffing more phoenix down into a small leather sack. He finished making and mixing the potions and handed them all to Rinoa. "There we are, M'Lady," he said.  
"Thank you, Kinoc; what would you like in return?" she asked, reaching into her pocket.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing. I don't charge royalty, M'Lady." What? All of that _pure_ phoenix down for nothing? How will he pay for his supplies? ...Oh, yeah, he probably harvests the supplys himself. ...Wait, are phoenixes native to this land, too?  
"Oh, please," Rinoa said. "Let me give you something."  
"Well," he said. "Now that you mention it, I am trying out a new concoction... I wonder, could I have one of Korekanda's scales?"  
"Korekanda?" It stuck its great head through the door and nodded. Kinoc reached out, and quickly plucked a small, red scale from Korekanda's head. "Perfect!" he said. "Good luck at the tournament, M'Lady."  
"May Odin be with you," said Majji, all three of them doing that same bowing salute. I wonder what that salute was...?  
  
I stood in the stands that overlooked the whole race course, I let Eiri sit on my shoulders. For some reason, I had come to like this kid, she was really full of energy and reminded me of Selphie. I'll bet that she and Eiri would get along really well.  
"C'mon! Let's go and get a better view." Eiri shouted, bouncing on my shoulders.  
"How? The stands look full."  
"Let's call Karriko!" She whistled as if calling a dog, and Karriko appeared before us both, landing and kneeling in front of us. Karriko looked at me, almost as if it recognized me. She stood on my shoulders and painfuly jumped off. I rubbed my neck as she landed on its back. "Sit down. We can follow Sis on the race course this way."  
I nodded and hesitantly got on. "Easy, Karriko, don't hurt me,"I said. I sat down and held tight to Karriko's rein. "How do we make it go?"  
"Simple. Just say, 'RHOMAAH!!!"  
Without warning, Karriko reared back and shot off over the stands; it flew over the race track, and stopped in midair, just to the right of the gates. It lowered slightly so we could see where all of the contestants were. I saw Rinoa in the center of the other racers next to a man about my age with white-blonde hair and pale eyes on the back of a Chimera.  
I saw him turn to her and say something to her. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but whatever it was, it made Rinoa blush and smile shyly. I then suddenly felt a jealous head rising in my heart; don't ask me why, I just did.  
"Eiri, who's that?" I asked, pointing to the guy on the Chimera.  
Eiri stared down at the one I was pointing to, and her eyes lit up. "That's Nariko. He's the   
most handsome guy in the whole valley. Every girl in the whole valley love him!" Loves him...?!   
My heart sank and I felt as if I had just gotten punched in the face; what the hell is wrong with me..? "But not Sis, though." Huh...?  
"...Really?" I asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, but just barely." Ouch... "Nariko's been pourin' on the charm, accordin' to Father. He also says, 'Its no surprise considering who your father is!' At least that's what he says to Sis. I just wish I knew what that meant... But he says stuff like that about all of the boys that Sis likes or the ones that like her."  
"He... He _does_?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I could feel my heart sinking; I completely forgot that Rinoa might have a boyfriend. Ah, who am I kidding? I'd be shocked if she doesn't. "Eiri, does Rinoa have a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, she does." I sighed in frustration and let my head hang. Just perfect... "But, then again, they broke up awhile ago." Huh...? A ray of hope shines through after all! I stopped and mentally smacked myself. What the hell is wrong with you, I thought. I was acting like that Laguna retard in the dream world! Oh, no... Don't tell me he's rubbed off on me... "I still think she may like him still, though." I sighed. I guess there's no point in trying to win her heart, now. She has a boyfriend... But who?  
"Who is he?" Eiri raised an eyebrow. "Rinoa's boyfriend; who is he?"  
"Yoo might know him. He goes to Balamb Garden, too. His name is Seifer Almasy."  
"WHAAAAAAT?!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, drawing attention to myself as well as Eiri. "Oops..." I gave a nervous laugh and everyone shifted their attention back to the starting point of the race.  
"Yoo don't like Seifer?"  
"Are you _kidding_?! I hate that bastard's frickin' guts!" I clapped a hand over my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said, and in front of a little KID! I looked down at Eiri; if she ever repeated that, Rinoa would DEFINATELY kill me. "Don't ever say that in front of Rinoa, okay?" She nodded.  
I then heard the announcement come on, "*ATTENTION ALL RACERS! THE RACE WILL BE STARTING IN 10 SECONDS! I REPEAT! THE RACE WILL BE STARTING IN 10 SECONDS!*"  
I straightnened up in my seat and Eiri commanded the dragon to go down slightly. I could see the excitement and determination on Rinoa's face as she gripped the rein. Three... Two... One...  
"*GO!!!*" the announcer said as they were off in the blink of an eye.  
Karriko zoomed off after the racers; I didn't know he was this fast. I guess I was too scared to see the other day... I shook my head of these thoughts and saw that the Nariko guy was neck-and-neck with   
Rinoa. Before long, I realized that we had hit the five-kilometer point, and now the racers were   
turning around. The crowd was roaring as Nariko was the only racer Rinoa had to get ahead of.   
"C'MON SIS!!!" Eiri screamed. "BEAT THAT BASTARD'S FRICKIN' GUTS!!!" Oh man... I hope she didn't hear that...  
**Swoosh! **The flag went down signifying that the race was over, Rinoa had won! The crowd roared and Eiri cheered at the top of her lungs as Karriko flew down to greet Rinoa, "Yay!!! Sis, yoo did it!"  
She leaped into Rinoa's arms, "Thanks Eiri!" She looked at me, "...Thanks again for cleaning the kitchen for me."  
I nodded, "Don't worry about it."  
  
  
The Contest of Show, as Rinoa put it, went great. Rinoa and Korekanda showed great breeding, but that Nariko guy won... Rinoa was disappointed, but she was confident that she'd win the Contest of Strength. Apperantly, the Contest of Strength was a battle between the monsters.  
When the Contest of Strength began, I saw that both the monster and the trainer battled their opponents. We offered to stand on the sidelines with Rinoa as she went into her battles, but she told us that she'd be fine. Rinoa never needed our help at all, I realized as she defeated every single opponent she came up against.   
Nariko was good, too. He was absolutely ruthless, and didn't show any mercy, like Seifer... That name sturred up a hatred in my heart that I had felt earlier this morning. He was her boyfriend... The one that _she_ loved. My heart sank again, there was no point in trying to win her heart, now, even though they'd broken up. Wonder if that's why she went to Balamb in the first place... Ah, who cares? What idiot would go for a guy like me, anyway? I-- ...What am I _thinking_?!  
I shook my head in thoughts of getting close to someone. No, I thought. Not after Sis... I can't get close to someone; people are too unreliable. The second you get close...they leave. I closed my eyes and shook my head again, Eiri cheering her own sister on. Rinoa wouldn't ever leave Eiri, I prayed. No one should go through what I went through.  
Dammit, Sis, why'd you leave?! Was it my fault?! Was it all because of me?! Huh?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ever cared for you! I'm sorry that I ever cared for anybody else! Especially Rinoa! I-- I...! I can't leave her now... I hate to admit it... But if I leave for Garden now...maybe I can forget her...? No, who could forget her...? I... I'm in... I'm in too deep...  
I clenched my eyes shut and my fists tight in the anger and frustration I felt overcome me from deep inside my chest. My heart ached with that dull, gnawing pain that I felt when Sis left. I suddenly felt a tiny hand grip onto my arm. I looked down to see Eiri, my eyes wet. She smiled at me. "Don't be scared for Sis! She's gonna win!" she said. I nodded and went back to watching the battle, Nariko was battling a trainer and its Behemoth. With a final swipe of his giant sword, the battle was one. The crowds cheered again at his bloodshed. He arrogantly smirked up at the crowds like Seifer would; I could have sworn that he looked straight at me with his evil smirk.  
I became worried as he and Rinoa moved up as quickly as the other. If Rinoa came up against Nariko, and she never responded to any of his attempts to win her over, then there was no telling of what he would do. Perhaps I was being over protective, but wouldn't you be?  
The time had come for Rinoa to go up against Nariko, and she was in the stable with me and tending to Korekanda. Eiri was saving our seats and I just wanted to wish her good luck. Not that she'd need it... "Thank you, Squall. You're being so sweet to me, today..."  
"It was...ah, don't worry about it. I just wanted to repay you for taking care of me."  
"Is that all?" she asked, fondly.  
I paused; was that REALLY all? ...Why was I making an excuse? Sooner or later, I had to admit that I had feelings for her, there wasn't any doubt about that, but it all seemed for naught. "...Yeah." I lied. "So, like I said, don't worry about it."  
She gave me a sweet smile and I left. But I stopped outside when I heard someone else enter. I hid outside the stable entrance and prepared to eavesdrop. It was Nariko.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well? How was it? Sorry to change it so soon, but ya gotta do whatcha gotta do. Anyway, please read and review! Bu-byeeee!!  
  
Kayli


	3. Nariko's Attempt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Final Fantasy Characters! Got a problem with that? *shakes fist threateningly* Tee-hee!  
  
I'm back!!! Enjoy the next chapter! I hope y'all like it! Just a quick note: This chapter has some sexual content from Nariko--THE HORNY BASTARD--so be warned. It's actually not that bad, but I just got back from my forced trip to church so I better put this in... Ah, well, be prepared for suspense--chapter three!  
  
  


**Chapter Three  
Nariko's Attempt  
**

  
  
He smoothly walked in. "Ah, Rinoa, my sweet, may I say that you were magnificent onthe battlefield?" Nariko asked, suavely.  
Rinoa looked over her shoulder at him, "Yes, you may..." She turned around to look at him, "You were too."  
He took her hand and kissed it, "Out of all the precious stones and jewels we find here, you are truly the one that lights up the night." I could feel my face heating up--you Casanova-wannabe!  
Her face went red, "Thank you." When I heard her voice, I became worried, for she wasn't lovestruck, she was scared. I saw her eyes, they seemed clouded and frightened. Don't worry, I found myself saying to her silently. I'm right here...  
He pulled her into his arms and pressed himself up against her. My face went red in anger; get the hell away from her, you asshole!!!  
He gazed into her eyes as she tried to push him away gently, "Nariko, please, let go of me."  
"That's not what you want," he said cooly. It took all of my strength to keep from jumping in there and kicking his ass for even LOOKING at Rinoa. Please, God, just gimme a reason, just gimme a reason...  
"...What did you say?" Rinoa whispered in fear. I'm right here, Rinoa, I'm right here...  
"Come away with me, Rinoa Loire. Forget about your little 'Blue-eyes' from the Outlands. He's not even a real man." I'll show you a man, alright, you...you...  
She pulled out of his arms and grabbed her chest, "What do you want from me?"  
"You know what I want..." Oh don't you dare... He took a few steps closer to her, causing her to take a few more back. "Rinoa, I know that you didn't want your father to call off our marriage. I know that you thought that arranged marriages were a good thing, and that the matchmaker was right about us." Don't touch her, don't touch her...! He reached out and stroked her cheek. Oh--you touched her!!! Out of total impulse, I rushed in , grabbed Nariko by the shoulder and punched him square in the face. Rinoa gasped.  
"What are you doing?!" she asked, shocked. I looked over to Nariko, holding his bloody lip. What was I doing?  
"I--I don't know, I couldn't help it!" I said.  
"Looks like the outsider wants you," Nariko spat.   
"Nariko, please," Rinoa said. She turned to me. "What the hell is wrong with you--it may be okay to do that in Garden, but don't do it here." Was she serious? I wasn't going to stand by and watch him rape her!  
"Taking orders from a woman?" he said in a tone that could only be equalled by Seifer. "How pathetic, outsider."  
"Is that a threat?" I asked, taking a step forward; I was ready to punch his lights out.  
"Squall, don't!" Rinoa said. "This isn't your concern, so just stay out of it, alright?" I stared at her, surprised; that was something that I would say, if I was acting like my regular self. She turned to Nariko. "As for you, we will let our swords speak."  
His eyes flared. "You will soon be greeted by Odin," he said, walking away. Rinoa grabbed her chest; she hung her head and took in a few deep breaths.  
I stared at her in concern. "Rinoa?"  
She quickly looked up. "I'm fine, really, I--I..." She blew out another breath. "I... I just have to fight it off." She walked out of the stable. Fight it off? What the hell kind of a place was this...? Was disrespecting women like this considered alright? Were women even valued in this village? I shook my head and sighed; Korekanda growled, grabbing my attention.  
I walked up to him and scratched him under his chin. "Why didn't you do something?" I asked. Rinoa was mad at me, I could tell. It was like, ever since I came here and told her that I killed monsters, she's had some sort of silent hatred towards me. I still can't shake it off; for some reason, I feel really guilty when she's angry with me, and that's never happened to me before. Oh, well, I'll go back to the battle anyway, I want to see Rinoa kick his ass.  
  
  
The battle between Nariko and Rinoa had been fierce. Korekanda and Nariko's Chimera, Zev, were two of the strongest monsters I had ever seen. They each used powerful techniques and magic attacks, like Ultima, and Meteor. Rinoa and Nariko didn't battle until Korekanda and Zev were both too tired to battle, it had been a tie between the monsters, but then it came time for Rinoa and Nariko to battle. Somehow, I had a bad feeling that one of them was going to be hurt badly, and I feared that it would be Rinoa.**  
Cling-Clank!** Their swords slashed, narrowing the gap between them. Nariko jumped back, "Ice Blast!" The water vapor in the air formed together to fom thousands of tiny ice-daggers that hurled themselves at Rinoa.  
Rinoa traced her neckline and cast the spell, "Flame Wall!" Just as the attack had suggested a wall of fire shot up from the ground and formed a shield that protected her from the ice.  
Nariko clenched his fists angrily and formed a reddish-orange orb in the palm of his hand. He held it up, "Smoke screen!" A great white flash blasted in the sky and smoke filled the arena. Everyone in the first five rows, including me, coughed from the smoke. What kind of power does this guy possess, anyway? I coughed hard, will this clear soon?  
Rinoa coughed another attack, "Aero Gust*_cough-cough_*!" A fierce and sharp wind shot through the stadium and the smoke cleared. A confused silence covered the entire crowd. Rinoa gripped her sword tightly in her right hand as she looked around. She dug her feet into the ground like a lioness waiting for the perfect time to attack. As we all waited for Nariko to appear, I began thinking. What kind of power does Rinoa possess? She doesn't seem to be a highly trained fighter on the outside, or a highly skilled   
magic user. Is this in her blood? Perhaps her father tought it to her... He seems to be a great man to be a leader of this place...  
Without warning Rinoa spun around and quickly cast a powerful spell behind her, at about a 45 degree angle, "Ultima!!!" In a split second, I saw Nariko right at the place where Rinoa was casting, right in mid-air. This kinda reminds me of a kung-fu movie I once saw... The sky and whole aren a went totally black and a sea of errupting green and white exploded and blasted mostly everyone in the front row back a bit. Once again, everything was covered in dust, and I couldn't see.  
A cool wind came and blew the breeze away, showing Rinoa standing proudly in the middle of the stadium, her sword still clutched in her hand. I saw Nariko lying at the other end of the stadium, unconcious. The crowds roared, Rinoa had won! Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered their lungs out, so did Eiri, "YAY!!!! SIS YOO DID IT!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"ALRIGHT!!!" I shouted down to her. "WAY TO GO RINOA!!!" She laughed and waved to the whole crowd, giving a proud bow. Rinoa won, two out of three... She actually did it.  
I was surprised how multi-dimensional she was. She seemed so together, but just look at all she had to deal with. the insubordanation of the villagers, holding her title of Master Monster Rancher, raising hundreds of monsters, raising her little sister, putting up with womanizing creeps like Nariko... She was like a diamond with a thousand facets, each shining a beautiful new face. This woman was obviously a force to be reckoned with; and here I thought she was just an angel that liked to dance...  
I saw her turn to her defeated opponent and begin slowly walking to him. What is she doing...? I don't trust that guy at all. I jumped up in my seat and started running down to the arena where she was. I had a really bad feeling about this... I do NOT trust that guy at all.. My heart pounded with every rushed step I took, and after running for what seemed like hours, I finally reached the entrance to the arena, where Rinoa had just reached Nariko, who was now weakly sitting up.  
She smiled down at him, "Good match." She slowly reached for his hand, oh god no... Every thing seemed to go in slow motion now. I saw an evil gleam in his eye the second they touched. Oh no... I ran out into the arena,"Rinoa, NO!!!"  
She looked at me, giving Nariko that split second he needed to do his dire deed. And, in that brief moment, it happened...  
She screamed an inhuman scream.  
The whole crowd gasped and went deathly silent. I stood there, about five meters away from them, frozen, shocked, dumbstruck, heart-stopped. My blood seemed to freeze in my veins, I couldn't move. I wanted to run to help her, but I couldn't; my legs didn't seem to get the signal.  
Nariko looked to me, "Thanks, pal. Couldn't have done it without you." he said, his words piercing my ears like venom. He turned to Rinoa, her eyes wide and glassy, her mouth open in shock. "Save a seat for me in hell."  
  
  
I sat in the lonely hut of the Village's Shaman, my face buried in my hands. I couldhear Eiri sitting on the other side of the room, crying her little eyes out. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. What I felt was something else, something far beyond greif, rage, or sorrow... Something that words cannot explain. Something that didn't even allow me to shed a tear. I was in far too deep to cry, this feeling was much worse. I felt as if someone had reached down my throat, pulled out my heart, tossed it in a blender, and put it on puree`. Dammit, why did I have to distract her like that...? Why?  
I replayed the battle in my mind; she called an Ultima spell... Nariko was down... She went to help him... The second they touched, I had distracted her... And it happened. ...In a split second, Nariko grabbed for his sword and stabbed Rinoa in the stomach so deeply that I could see the blade coming out of her back... Then, he had said that he couldn't have done it without me... ME! I ran to her after Nariko had left, the ground covered in her blood. I had distracted her... It was all my fault.  
"Are you the one who Lady Loire speaks of?" said a voice. I looked to my left and saw the Village Shaman, wearing some sort of strange red robes. He looked strangely familiar. "My name is Kiros Seagil. I am the Shaman of Madao Valley." Kiros?! As in Kiros from the dream world?! "You are the one Lady Loire keeps talking about, yes?" he asked.  
I nodded, my eyes wet. "...Is... Is Rinoa... Is she--?"  
"Come with me," he said, cutting me off. I stood up and followed him through a curtain of beads and into the back of his hut. The back seemed to be an Amazon version of the Infirmary back at Garden, and on a bed of palm leaves lay Rinoa, surrounded by pots of herbs and candles and oil-burners. An Jamaican woman tended to Rinoa, drawing twine a foot or so over Rinoa as if she were scraping impurities off of her soul.  
Rinoa looked terrible... Her long hair was out of its braid and was now fanned out behind her, and some in her face. Her once beautiful skin was now the palest shade of ghostly white, and covered in sweat. And her lips, which were once a beautiful shade of crimson red, were a frighteningly pale pink. I almost ran to her, but Kiros held me back with one hand, and walked up to the woman.  
He spoke to her in some weird language that sounded like the same thing Rinoa had used when she found me on the beach, and she bowed and left. He sat down next to her Native-American style, and motioned for me to sit down, too. I did, almost breaking down at the sight of Rinoa like this.  
"Kiros... Please, tell me that she'll be okay...? Please, I gotta know."  
"Calm down," he said. I took a few deep breaths, but I couldn't seem to calm myself. "Let me tell you a story." Story...? Rinoa's life is at stake, man! She needs help! Not a story! "About four months ago, Rinoa's father, the leader of this whole region, went away to seek other lands and help needy people and bring them back here, where they could be helped properly. Before he left, he made me as well as the Village Wiseman, Ward Zabak, promise that I would take care of Rinoa and Eiri as if they were my own. In a way, they are like my own.  
"From the day that Rinoa was born, I fell in love with those eyes of hers and that cute little laugh. She looks so much lke her mother, but acts more like her father than anything. They're both so goofy and carefree, they love little kids, and they both go wherever the wind takes them.  
"But, like her mother, she is beautiful, courageous, patient, and strong. Whenever her parents went away, Ward and I would always take care of her, as well as her borhters and Eiri. We watched them grow, helped them live their lives, contribute to bringing Eiri up into the sweet little girl she is, and the beautiful young woman Rinoa has become. I'm just sorry that her mother isn't alive to see her like she is now..."  
"...Her mother is dead?" I asked, confused. What sort of mother would dare to leave such an angel without her?  
He nodded, "One day, in the winter about a year or so after Eiri was born, Rinoa turned nine, and her parents went away a week or so after. Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Finally, late in the year, Rinoa was outside playing in the snow. Her father came back that day; Rinoa was so happy to see him... But her cute little smile quickly turned to tears once she found out that her mother was dead.  
"She ran away into the outskirts of the village and into the snowy hills just passed the Chocobo Forest. She called and called, but her mother never answered. Finally, after searching through the hills for awhile, she did find her mother, but in the Shrine that had been built for her.  
"She had changed from that day on, and eventually turned into the Rinoa you know now. We hated to see Rinoa like that, so sad and grieving. We would all hate it even more to see her die. I would never break a promise to my best friend; I promise YOU that I will get her through alright. That is a promise that I will keep and take to the grave with me."  
I sighed in relief, "Thank you..."   
Kiros nodded, "Think nothing of it. I love Rinoa just as much as her father does, as well as her sister."  
I nodded. "Again, thank you..."  
  
  
  
I stared at Rinoa's face. I felt so guilty, I couldn't even tell you. It had been hours since the battle, and the sun was setting. Nariko had run off somewhere, all the villagers were looking around for him. It was obvious that everybody loved Rinoa dearly, but what about the woman with red hair? Who was she? Why did she think that Rinoa was too soft? Hell, she seems tougher than me sometimes. I wonder if there are others who think that Rinoa is too soft? What else did she call her...? ...A godless heathen...? Was that it...?  
I leaned back in the wicker chair; this tribe was quite primitive, I thought. They still keep to their traditions after all these years. I haven't seen a computer here once, no phones, no modern conviniences whatsoever. They seemed to be doing alright, though... No deaths, no starvation, no diseases... Hmm, when you think about it, these people are living better than we are, in a way... It's so peaceful here.  
Let's see... If I'm in Centra, then that means this tribe must be... I recalled an old history text: "It has been proven that all human civilization actually began in Southeastern Centra. Various tribes lived within the area and built sacred temples to their patron guardians; these ruins have been found all over the world. Many tribes migrated to the other parts of the world to build temples and survive. While most tribes died out, it has been rumored that some still live in the heart of Centra. There is a theory that some of the people evolved into the Shumi tribe of northern Trabia because of the effects of the comet that brought down the monsters in Trabia. While this has never been proven, it has never been disproven..."   
I let my mind wander. The Akashic tribe must be one of those tribes. If they still live here...then that means that all those theories about the world beginning in Centra are true. Those ruins I read about, the ruins of Odin... They built it... Odin must be their patron god... Hmm, if Odin requires a sacrifice, then that explains why Rinoa is considered to be a 'heathen,' because she won't sacrifice people... And I could have ended all this...?  
I leaned my forehead on my palm, wincing slightly at the pressure; my wound from Seifer still hadn't healed. Rinoa has done so much for me... What have I done for her...? I've gotten her killed, that's what... I could feel my eyes welling up. "R-Rinoa..." I whimpered. "Please... Be okay..."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well? What do you think? Not bad, eh? Chapter Four should be up, pretty soon, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!  
  
Kayli  



	4. Return to Me

**Disclaimer:** As always, Final Fantasy characters in this story aren't mine. Just to put that out there.  
  
  
What's up? Did ya like the chapters I put up, so far? Not bad, eh? Sorry I left ya hangin' like that on the last chapter. However, I'm right here, now, aren't I??? Haha! Anyway, read and review! PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!  
  


**Chapter Four  
Return to Me  
**

  
  
"Look into my eyes," she ordered playfully. "You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me..." A love spell? Does that make you a witch, I thought, fondly. "Did it work?"  
My face went even redder than it already was, "...I can't dance." I said shyly.  
She placed her hands on her hips, "I don't care. Come on, you can always learn!" With that, this strange, yet beautiful girl grabbed both of my hands and dragged me out onto the dance floor as the upbeat of the 'Waltz for the Moon' began.  
She took my left hand and placed it on her slender waist and clasped my other with her own. Once again, my face went red as we stumbled on the dancefloor. Ah man... I was really trying to dance, but I couldn't seem to do it. Sure, it was required, but I couldn't dance to save my life. I felt like I was trying to save my life, though... Heck, the only reason I passed that class was because I had used a reflect spell on myself, reflecting a guy in my class who could actually dance.  
Without any warning, she spun out of my grip and tried to spin back, but that resulted in disaster. I crashed right into her, making us both look like fools. Ah man... I turned around and walked away.This is so embarrassing... I may have become a SeeD, but how on earth did I ever get away with that reflect thing? I was sure that Instructor Trepe saw through that when I did it... But she still passed me. I wonder why?   
I sighed, no matter. I was a total klutz! Now I'll never get her name. I'll never see her again and--huh? I felt someone's hand grab mine, it was her...   
"You didn't get into SeeD by giving up so easily. Come on." She proceeded to teach me the next part of the dance, but I had no idea what I was doing. We melted back into the basic steps and she let me lead for awhile. The whole time I kept my eyes on my feet. "I'm up here, you know." she commented.  
I looked up, meeting her eyes. Wow...She's beautiful. My face went red, dammit, why do I always have to blush like this...? "S-Sorry... I just...ah..." I totally lost it then. I couldn't speak, I couldn't dance, I could barely stand without melting... Just wonderful. My thoughts were interrupted as we crashed into another couple who actual knew what they were doing.   
"Hey-If ya don't know what you're doing, get off the floor!" yelled the guy.  
The girl in my arms stuck out her tongue, "Jerk!" They immediately backed off. She turned back to me, "Don't you worry about them. That guy's just jealous I wouldn't dance with him. You're doing great." She smile sweetly; I took her hand and led the dance again.  
Suddenly, I knew what I was actually doing. I don't know why! I led it perfectly, performing each step to her enjoyment. With every step we took, it went in perfect corresspondance. In the back of my mind, I kept on asking myself how I was doing this. How could I learn to be such a great dancer in a second or so? Hah-maybe she used her magic.  
I led the final step which was another spin and back into the beginning position, where you were supposed to begin again and the music repeated. But she and I stopped, gazing into each other's eyes. I felt different as I slowly moved closer to her and she blushed slightly. She triggered something inside me. I felt her hand slide from my shoulder to my neck as I slipped both of my hands around her waist, filling the microscopic distance between our mouths...  
  
  
  
I flashed my eyes open and breathed hard, sweating from the humidity in the hut. I sat up from the wicker chair I was sleeping in, I must have dozed off... I looked down to my left, Rinoa was still resting. At least her skin was beginning to regain color...  
I rubbed my forehead, feeling the soft cotton of my bandage. What a dream... But it was no dream, just a memory. A wonderful memory that I would keep with me forever. I frowned, damn those fireworks, spoiling a moment like that... Why do I care about that...? I know that I've promised myself to stay as far away from people as possible, but... I can't keep it.   
I stood up and paced back and forth; I suddenly became angry, dammit, why'd you leave, sis?!!! What could I have possibly done to make you so mad at me that you would leave me all alone?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I ever let anyone touch my heart! Especially Rinoa! I pounded my fist into the the wooden floor in rage. I can't leave her now... I'm... I'm in... I'm in too deep... I'm in way too deep...  
I sighed in agony; how could I help her? How can I make sure that she'll be alright? Rinoa... Please make it out alright, for me. My head ached and I groaned, falling to my knees next to Rinoa's bed. Aaarrgh... What's...going...on...? I dropped on the floor as everything went black...  
  
...? Where am I? I jumped out of the tiny bed I had slept in and looked at my surroundings. A humble, white desk and matching armiore sat near a window, letting in the sun that shined on the dusty wooden floors. This place seemed scarily familiar... But where was I?  
"Uncle Laguna!" I heard the voice of a little girl, younger than Eiri, though. She appeared in the doorway, her short, black hair framing her adorable face. Her dress was sky blue and looked to be hand-sewn. The little girl reminded me quite a lot of my own sister...   
"Somethin' wrong, Elle?" I asked. I put a hand on the back of my neck, feeling a huge mass of hair. Huh? I knew I had long hair but not that much. This was way weird...  
"Someone's here ta see yoo!" squealed the little girl.  
"Me...?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "What's this person look like?"  
"He was wearin' funny clothes and he's tawkin' ta Raine right now."  
"Was he at the Pub?" I asked, now slighly annoyed. What was going on? I felt totally different and for some reason I had the strangest urge to write this down as a story to send into 'Timber Maniacs.'  
She nodded, "Yup! That's why I came to get yo, Uncle Laguna! Am I a good girl?" she asked with her head cocked like Rinoa would.  
"No you're not, Ellone!" I shouted, walking over to the toddler. "Being out there all by yourself is really risky! There's all kindsa monsters that'll come and suck all of your blood out!" Elle's eyes widened; why would you tell that to a little kid?  
She looked down and fiddled with her dress, "It's only next door... It's okay."  
"It's still dangerous." I knelt down to face her, "And since you're such a cute little girl, the monsters will be ESPECIALLY after you. And if someting like that should happen, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry."  
"If I get n' trouble, I'll just call yoo, Uncle Laguna! Then yoo'll come n' rescue me, right?" she giggled playfully and scampered down the stairs.  
"H-Hey! Ellone!" I called out. I got up to run, but I stopped abrtuptly and looked into the vanity mirror in the hallway, oh my god...  
I sure didn't look like myself... This must have been a dream. Instead of my messy brown hair, I now had long, black hair that went down to my shoulders, handsome green eyes, and fair skin. An indigo jean jacket with rolled up sleeves covered up my muscular arms and dog tags hung at my throat. I brushed a few strands of hair out of my face and smiled suavely, "Laguna, my man, you are one good-lookin' guy!" ...? Whatever. "H-Hey! Ellone!" My attention turned back to the little girl and I ran down the stairs, stumbling clumsily. Man... This guy is a total moron.  
I saw Ellone standing behind a table and I walked up to her, "I waited!" she shouted. "Am I a good girl?" she asked hopefully.  
I patted her on the head as if she were an adorable puppy, messing up her silky strands of black hair, "Yes, a good girl." I abruptly went over to the wooden dresser and looked at a picture. "Dear Ellone's parents," I began a prayer. "Ellone's been a good girl, today." I turned around to face Ellone, "Right?"   
"Yup!" She ran out to the front door. I followed and ran next door to the Pub.  
"Ellone!" I called. "Now's your chance!"  
"Cha-nce!" she repeated and ran hyperly into the pub. I followed her in to see a woman that looked scarily familiar. Her brown hair, the exact color of mine was tied back by a yellow head band that matched her sweater. She wore also a pair of tight blue jeans tucked into her yellow socks and black shoes. Her narrowed sapphire eyes the exact mirror image of my own stared down at Ellone.   
"You understand, Ellone? Now go up to your room and play with the others." Others? What others...?  
As if on cue, two little boys, that looked to be around eight or so ran down the stairs. "Hi, Dad!" shouted the little boy wearing a blue t-shirt and black hair. Following him wass another little boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. These two were obviously this guy's sons.  
"Hey, Zoner! Wattsy!" Both of them jumped up and wrapped their arms around my waist. Zoner...? Wattsy? What kind of names are those? Hah-their names couldn't have been too important to him... What does their mother think about the names? I messed up their hair like I did with Ellone's, "Where's your Mom?" I took notice to the one Ellone must have been talking about. It was.. I knew it. This was the same dream world place I went to about a week ago. The night I had met Rinoa, after the ball, I had dreamt about this same Laguna guy and two other guys named Kiros and Ward.  
The first time I had dreamt about going into a Forest and going to Deling City to see a pianist named Julia. She looked strikingly like Rinoa, and that had bothered me for awhile. The second time, and in the same week, I dreamt about going into these weird ruins and getting lost because this Laguna moron had brought along the wrong map. Who would marry this guy and give him the HUGE responsibility of being a father? Hah! This guy wouldn't know responsibility if it bit him.  
"It's been a long time, Laguna." said Kiros in an almost grave tone. ...He sounds like the Wiseman from the village. Is it possible that the Kiros in the dream world and the Kiros from the village are the same? ...Does this mean that the people in the dream world are real? I KNEW this was too weird to be a dream! But... What does that make Laguna?  
I knelt down to face Ellone, "He's my friend. He dresses a little funny, but he's not a bad guy." Ellone nodded. "What's up Ward? Haven't seen you since the wedding." I said, scratching the back of my head. Wedding, huh?   
Kiros nodded, "Yeah, and looks like you've got two boys to show for it. *sigh* Six years is far too long."   
"Yeah... But two boys isn't the only thing I've got to show from marriage." Oh? Don't tell me, a divorce, right? Man, this should be good...  
As if on cue, a little girl around the age of five ran down and slid down the banister. "Wahoo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew off the banister and landed on her but, laughing hard. This was DEFINATELY Laguna's daughter. She was crazy, wreckless, and had long black hair just like Laguna's, only hers were in high pigtails. "Hi Daddy!" Yep, I knew it. She looked oddly familiar...  
She sprinted up to me and I lifted her up into my arms, "Kiros, these are my sons, Zone," I pointed to the black haired boy, "And Watts." I pointed to the brown haired boy. I held the little girl close, "And this is my daughter, Rinoa."   
!!! Rinoa is... Rinoa is Laguna's DAUGHTER?!?!?! How can this be? Does this mean that the Shaman Kiros is the same Kiros as the one in the dream world??? They must all be in the village! This means that the dream world thing is in the past...  
I looked down at the adorable little girl in my arms. ...It isn't the same... But... At least Rinoa is here, sorta. She was so cute when she was a little girl. I didn't know that she had two brothers. Then again, I didn't know that she had a sister when we first met. There must be at least a million things I don't know about her... But I can't find out about anymore stuff... Not now.  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" Rinoa asked. I looked at her, her eyes hadn't changed at all... Just like I remembered them.  
"Nothin' to worry about, Teeny Rinny. I just think that the faeries are here." Teeny Rinny? ...There's one more thing I never knew about her. Oh well... I guess I have plenty of time to find out when she wakes up. IF she wakes up, though... Rinoa... Please return to me.  
  
  
  
I flashed my eyes open and looked around, seeing that I was back in the Shaman's hut. I looked down at Rinoa; Eiri's sleeping form was draped on her stomach. I felt a pang of guilt. This is all my fault, I thought. And I knew that I was right because if it hadn't have been for me, then Nariko wouldn't have been so angry as to kill her. Furthermore, I had aided him in it... If I hadn't distracted Rinoa, then she would have been able to block his sword. I felt so horrible. It was like my own emptiness and guilt was eating away at me from the inside out. I didn't want to stop it, I just wanted to die...  
"Squall?" I looked down, Eiri had woken up. She looked up at me from sitting on the floor, her lovely green eyes watching every move I made.  
"E-Eiri..." I trailed off. What would she think of me if I told her that it was all my fault. ...Who am I kidding? She was there. She _knows_ it's my fault... I let my head drop. "I'm so sorry, Eiri."  
I looked up as Eiri took my hand. "Squall," she said. "Will yoo take me to the temple?" she asked.  
"Temple...?" I asked. I had never seen any temples here...  
She grabbed my wrist and tugged. "Come on." She dragged me over to the corner of the hut, where there were several scrolls of maps. She pointed to a scroll high on a shelf; I got it down and rolled it out; it was a map of Centra.   
"See the part of Centra that looks like a big, twisted around arm with the skeleton hand?" I nodded. "That's where we are." That's not very helpful... She then pointed to the Northeasternmost peninsula where a Chocobo forest seemed to be marked. A few spaces southwest of it was a small star with some strange, arabic-looking symbols next to it. "That's the Chocobo forest we go to when we want to get a chocobo. The chocobos take us to the temple."  
"Where's the temple?" I asked. She pointed all the way down to the 'shoulder of the arm' on the continent, which looked like it wasn't far from the beach. There was a large equal-armed cross with even more strange symbols on it. That was far! Hundreds of miles away from the Chocobo forest...  
"It says 'Temple of Odin," Eiri said. It must be their alphabet.  
"Where is Madao Valley?" I asked. She pointed to the small star not far from the Chocobo forest. What?! I can't take her from here all the way to the temple, it would take days.  
"Eiri," I said. "It's too far."  
Her expression saddened. "Yes yoo can..." she whimpered. "Sis takes me all the time. We went this morning before the terneement. We always go to pray to Odin there; it helps..."  
Pray to Odin? Praying is something I do not do. All you're doing is just wishing for something then not doing anything about it. Praying is hopeless, and does nothing. It's just setting yourself up for a big disappointment. when you don't get it. I looked down at Eiri; she looked as if she were going to cry. I guess I could take her... But it was so far away...  
"You went there this morning?" I asked. She nodded. "...It's so far..."  
"The chocobos are fast. They can get us there and back by morning." I raised an eyebrow in question. I didn't know that chocobos could be that fast. Well, this _was_ an unusual place. After all I've seen here, I shouldn't be surprised that the Centran chocobos were supirior to the ones found in Trabia or Esthar. Best part is, we won't encounter any monsters on a chocobo, and that could get sticky if I didn't have my Gunblade with me... I sighed; this family was persistant. I doubt that Eiri would give up asking I take her. I nodded.  
"Okay, let's go to the temple." Eiri smiled. She tugged me out of the hut. "Let's go! Let's go!" she shouted in excitement. I grabbed the map and ran out. Kiros stopped us along the way.  
"Whoa," he said. "Hang on, Eiri, what's the big rush?" he asked, mixing some leaves into a paste.  
"We're on our way to the Temple of Odin, Uncle Kiros!" Eiri said. "Wanna come?"  
He scratched the back of his neck. "I'd love to come, Eiri, but I'd better stay here and take care of your sister and Korekanda. He's been pretty hostile since this afternoon., not that I blame him..." He glanced at me as if to say 'Better stay away from him, he'll be mad at you.' I nodded. "Make sure you bring back that map, alright?" I nodded again.   
Eiri and Kiros performed their salute again. "May Odin be with you," Kiros said. Funny, I thought. The Kiros from the dream world didn't seem to be a religious person. I shrugged it off, and we set out for the Chocobo forest.  
  
  
  
"Choco-boy!" Eiri called. "Choco-boy, where are you? It's me, Eiri!" From out of the forest, a young boy came, about 12 or 13 years old. He eyed us both carefully. "You need a chocobo?" he asked.   
"Why else would we have come?" I asked, annoyed. I just wanted to get this over with.  
"Tch. Tou-chy!" he said. "You're not an Akasha, are you?" he asked.  
I sighed. "Look, we just need one of your fastest chocobos to get to the Temple of Odin. So, are you gonna give us one or what?"  
Choco-boy looked at us both. "We need one to help Sis!" Eiri piped up. The guy seeemd to light up at the mention of Rinoa.  
"Rinoa? Where is she? Is she here???" he asked hopefully.  
"She's really hurt bad!" Eiri said. "We gotta get to the temple so we can pray for her to get better!" Choco-boy whistled and two large chocobos came out. "Hop on," he said. "To the Temple of Odin!" He must really like Rinoa.  
We rode for hours; night had come, and it was probably around midnight. Choco-boy led the way while Eiri rode with me. She was dozing in my arms, waking up every now and again. I looked up to the sky; the stars looked very different from here than back in Balamb. It didn't surprise me once I thought about it; Centra and Balamb are on two different hemespheres of the earth. I tried to see if there were any constellations I could recognize, but they all looked completely different. I couldn't even place where the north star was. Actually, if I'm here, maybe I should be looking for the south star...?  
"Hey! We're here!" I looked up. We were at the gates of the Centra ruins; I had read about them in books, though I was surprised to see that it looked brand new. The sky was lit up with glowing orbs floating around, a lake was nearby with water lilies that glowed and seemed to sing; little rings of colored lights seemed to rise out of them with each note they sang. Great trees towered up and twisted to the sky with enormous crystals breaking out of the trunk and the canopy. The trees themselves seemed to be made out of stars and crystals. Stars seemed to line up and point to the temple's entrance. Tonberries walked around with their knives and lanterns as if they were servants. So many vast stairs and columns towering up and twisting around, like I was in a palace to a king. I stared at the entire spectacle in amazement.  
"Pyreflies," Choco-boy said. "Those floating things, they're called pyreflies. And those flowers are moon-lilies. The trees are said to be made out of the stars themselves. And watch out for the spark-faeries," he said. "They bite at you if they don't like you."  
I looked around, seeing little lines of electricity flying about. Eiri woke up and stared wide-eyed at the whole thing. "I never been here at night, before..." she said. She held out her hand as a tiny spark-faerie landed in her palm. It danced with it's transparent body, I only able to see it because sparks and tiny lightning bolts were inside of it, as if to show where the limbs would be.  
"Come on," Choco-boy said. "I'd usually charge per hour, but for Rinoa, it'll be free! Let's just go inside the temple and pray, okay?"  
Eiri smiled and jumped out of my lap. We tied the chocobos up and I followed into the temple. It was gorgeous, like I was in the palace of a god. "It only looks like this at night," Choco-boy explained as we walked down the path, passing a few tonberries and giving the 'salute' along the way, only because Choco-boy had told me that if you didn't show proper respect to the tonberries in the temple, you would be killed. "During the day, it seems to be just a normal old temple. It actually looks like the 'Centra ruins' as you guys call it to the ones who don't know of or follow the teachings. I don't, but I like to think that it helps me sometimes. So I can see it in the day, but just barely." Then why can I see it? I'm not a follower of Odin.  
"Can anybody see it at night?"  
"Only if that 'anybody' is here for a good purpose," he said. I was here for a good purpose, I thought. I was here with Eiri so she could pray to Odin. Wait, isn't Odin a GF?  
"You're thinking if Odin is a GF or not, aren't you?" I looked at him, surprised. We made our way to an acending staircase into what looked like--well--a temple. It had more of a church feeling, though... When we got inside, I saw that many people from the village was here, as well as some tonberries and other monsters They were all kneeling at various statues, lighting candles and saying prayers to Odin. There were two acending staircases that each led to a different door. I could hear some singing ringing in the rafters. It sounded like a hymn of some kind...  
"To answer your question--" What question? I didn't even ask; geez, was reading minds some kind of 'gift' that this whole area had? "--Odin is NOT a GF. The term GF, as I'm sure you know, means Guardian Force. The truth is, Odin, as well as all other GFs, are gods. Or at least they used to be before the people lost faith in them."  
"Gods?" I asked. I harness the power of...gods?  
"In the beginning, the universe was nonexistant. It was created by powerful gods. The gods were created out of the dreams that were to come, and they were divided into different elements and spirits. Quetzaquotl of the Thunder, Shiva of the Ice, Ifrit of the Flame, Siren of Melody and Temptation, Diablos of the Underworld, the Brothers of the Earth, Leviathan of the Ocean and Water, Cerberus the Guardian dog of Hell. These are the powers and spirits of the earth that created you and I. You can obtain them by theft or defeat. When I say theft, I mean by drawing its power from another beast."  
"How do you know all of this?" I asked before he could continue.  
"Rinoa taught me. When I was little, Rinoa would always read to me. I hung out with many of the Madao Valley children growing up, so how could I not learn this? I didn't believe it when I really thought about it, but no other way seemed to compute, ya know? I really like Rinoa; someday, I'm gonna marry her!" he said. Good luck, I thought. Wasn't she already engaged? And what about the GFs being gods? No one can really harness the powers of gods. It just doesn't work like that. I had to know...  
"Please tell me, if the GFs are gods, then why can SeeD harness that power?"  
"SeeD... SeeD is actually created from an ancient warrior race, said to grow out from the earth. Since they grew from the earth, they and they alone were able to harness the gods' power. SeeDs are not ordinary people, and cannot be 'trained' into one. A true SeeD was actually once the soul of those Earth Warriors that still have the inner desire to fight. All those in your Garden are actually warriors from an ancient race; these warriors were feared in the dark times because they grew so corrupt for money and killed anything that got in their way. Their true purpose was meant to overcome the worlds' evils, but they were wiped out because they were so, well, you get the idea."  
I looked down to the floor, a bit shocked. I was the soul of a warrior in the past...? That's impossible! I'm here now and that's the only time I was and ever will be here! There's no such thing as reincarnation or nonsense like that. I sighed. Why do people have to make up such nonsense? They're only fooling themselves... I couldn't have been a warrior in the past; it was just impossible. But, still, it all sounded too interesting to leave alone.  
"If the GFs are gods, then why can they just belong to anybody?" I asked, knowing that there were quite a few people who had the GF Ifrit at Garden.  
"GFs _used_ to be gods. Ifrit, Shiva, Siren, Leviathan--all of them were patron gods to various tribes like the Akashic tribe. They're one of the last tribes left who believe in the old ways. The faith makes the gods what gods are. That's why it's so hard to obtain the power of great gods like Odin. You have to endure so much to gain his power, as well as the power of his brother, Bahamut. There is also Eden, Doomtrain, Alexander--you have to do much more to gain these ones. But the rewards are great, too. Odin, however, is probably one of the greatest because he sets up such a great number of trials for you to pass before you can finally defeat him."  
"...So, the 'gods' are only gods if there is a tribe that believes it?"  
Choco-boy nodded. "Hyne sends the gods to protect the people who believe in them. When there are no longer people, the gods go into a rest, a kind of suspended animation, where they wait for Hyne to come and free them from their prison. Until that time, any SeeD can come to free them. In return, they grant them certian powers."  
I recalled how I obtained Shiva. It was on a training mission in Trabia. I stumbled into a cave of ice, and went through a labyrinth of tunnels until I found her, encased in a wall of ice. I spent hours chipping away at her to finally free her. She's been my most loyal GF since. I vaguely remembered what she had said to me. 'You remind me most of Hyne himself with your icey eyes. You could very well be my son... Are you an Artician prince?'  
"Hey, you alive?" I looked down at Choco-boy. "What are you thinking about?"  
"..."  
"Oh, c'mon!" he said. "With all I know, I can probably answer it!" I crossed my arms and looked away; I'd leave it at that. Eiri appeared at the top of the stair case that led to the door on the right. She bounded down happily and rushed up to me, her eyes wide with wonderment.  
"I saw him," she whispered. "I saw Odin! I chose the right door; he came to me..." She saw Odin? I was even more confused; a god revealed himself to a little girl like her? "He said that Sis would be okay! I'm so happy!" I looked over to the door on the right; it looked no different from the one on the left.  
"The doors change," said Choco-boy. "The correct door today may be the wrong door tomorrow. They both lead into a maze, one at the beginning, and one that goes straight to the center. The trick is, you have to trust your intuition with it. If Odin chooses you to come in, he'll whisper what the right door is; if not, you have to endure a great maze to test your spiritual strength. I never went in, though--I've got too many customers."  
"Can't you pray just as well out here?" I asked.  
He nodded expertly like Zell would. "Yeah, but the Cloyster of Trails is for _really important_ stuff. Usually, only those on a pilgramage can enter. I guess the Maester saw it fit to let Eiri go in." Maester? Oh, yeah, it must be like their 'high priest.'  
"Did you pray for Sis, too?" Eiri asked. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't believe in Odin. What should I do...?  
I knelt down. "Rinoa is fine," I said. "She doesn't need me to pray when she's got you. She's strong enough on her own." She looked slightly disappointed.  
"He's right, Eiri," Choco-boy said. "If Odin really came to you, then you saved Rinoa's life all by yourself! You didn't need him to pray too."  
"Heeeey--yeah!" Eiri said. "C'mon, let's go back and see Sis! I'll bet she's awake by now!" I sighed and looked up to the grand statue of Odin between the two staircases. For Rinoa's sake, I hope you're right... When we rode back to the valley that night, I found myself saying a silent prayer to the stars. If you brought us together, I thought, then you sure as hell had better make sure we stay together. It was a silly thing to do, wishing upon a star, but I was desperate enough to try anything. I really...hoped that she _would_ be okay. Oh, Rinoa... You don't deserve this... Please, make it out alright, for everyone who loves you. And for your sister, I thought. A sweet little girl shouldn't have to bear what I felt as a child... Make it out okay, for her...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well? Not too bad, is it? How did you like it? Too mushy? Too dreamy? Too... Too... Too... I dunno. Too anything? Let me know so I can put some suggestions into the next chapter! If you want to send in some suggestions, review and give a few ideas, or you could send it to me at Twilightmyst88@aol.com. However, I would prefer that you'd put it in the reviews. Don't do the e-mail thing unless you are DESPARATE, got it? If I see it and like it, I might put it in the story I'm writing now, or even write a new story about your idea! I want this to be as interactive as possible! Chapter Five should be up soon! Check ya later!  
  
Kayli  



	5. Hold You Tight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any FF8 characters, they belong to Squaresoft, blahblahblah...  
  
  
Hey, again. Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, I've just been kinda preoccupied. Grr...Stupid Math homework... Anyway, hope you like it!  
  
  


**Chapter Five  
Hold You Tight  
**

  
  
I lay awake in bed, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. This is rediculous, I thought. I can't sleep just because of a girl. 'She's not just a girl,' whispered a tiny voice in my head. 'She's so much more than that...' I covered my face with my pillow; don't tell me that I'm hearing voices because of her...?  
I sighed and got out of bed. I crossed the floor and looked out onto the balcony; it overlooked the entire valley, everything was basked in starlight. This was such a peaceful place, I thought. To think, we all thought that technology was the key to happiness, but it was really technology that is the least necessary thing of all. Look at these people; they were honest, generous, prosperous, and some of the best people I had ever met. I felt at home here, though I didn't quite know why.  
I looked up to the sky; millions of stars shined on the sky like diamonds on black-blue velvet. Clusters of stars formed pictures and constellations; how long have I been here, I wondered. Two, perhaps three days? ...I wonder if I'll ever get back to Garden...? ...I wonder if I _should_ go back to Garden. This place was so peaceful; I hated Garden compared to Madao Valley.  
I remembered my SeeD feild exam; the headmaster asked me what I thought of it. I hated it. All you did was kill innocent people for no reason, and you didn't even believe in what you were fighting for. I never minded, mostly because I knew that SeeDs weren't meant to question why; but somehow, that just wasn't good enough anymore.  
There was something about this place, Madao Valley... They seemed so in-tune with everything around them. Monsters were freindly, they aided us and we aided them. No useless battles, no uneccessary bloodshed; Nariko was the most action I had seen around here. These people believed in peace, fighting only when necessary, training to defend those you loved... I hated to admit it, but I secretly envied these people.  
I looked over the village and wondered where Nariko was now; he just disappeared after he stabbed Rinoa... I gripped the balcony railing in anger--he will pay for harming Rinoa. He will pay_ dearly_ for it. I've never felt anything like that in my life when I saw Rinoa, half dead, lying in a puddle of her own blood... He will pay for making me feel that pain. I can never forgive him for that, just as I can never forgive that madman, Seifer, for pushing me off that cliff. I put my hand on my forehead, feeling the soft cotton of a bandage; it's time to take it off and see what damage he had done...   
I stared at the mirror in horror--a dark red scar ran from the top of my forehead and slanted down right between my eyes. This won't heal, I thought. I was stuck with this scar forever. I would forever be reminded of Seifer and his cruelty. "I'll get you for this, Seifer," I whispered to no one. "I'll make you pay..."  
I thought about Seifer and Rinoa together; did she still love him? If she did, then that was probably why she went to Garden that night, to see him. I suddenly remembered something about the night we had met. Seifer was there, I saw him hiding in the shadows of the hall with a young woman, on my way to the Inaguration Ball...  
  
  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I'm really glad you're coming, Squall!" Selphie chirped in my ear. We walked around the Garden from the dorms, seeing very few people as we went along; they must all be at the party, I thought. "You know," she said. "I was in the Cafeteria earlier today, and I heard all about you! Eh, Mr. 'Lone Wolf Leonhart?'" I looked down at her with a raised eyebrow; she smiled cheerfully.  
"Whatever," I said. I just wanted to get this whole damn thing over with. I could be doing something so much more constructive right now, like polishing my Gunblade or training in the Training Center. I had no desire to come to this stupid social event; like I would even do anything anyway.  
I heard a soft sound, like the coo of a dove. I looked over in the entrance to the Quad; a couple was standing in the shadows of the entrance. I recognized the man for the cross on his long silver coat; it was Seifer. What girl would want him? I thought. He said something to make her laugh. I caught a glimpse of her smile right before they melted into a passionate kiss. She was so small compared to him, I thought. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. Disgusting womanizer...  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Selphie peered around me to see what I was staring at. "Oh, I see... Hey, he's the guy who applauded for us, right?" she asked. I rolled my eyes; I didn't know what Seifer was trying to prove when he did that, but he wasn't fooling me. He was still an asshole; probably just trying to score some popularity points by being a 'gracious loser.' The two parted and leaned their forheads against each other; I caught a glimmer of her chocolate brown eyes, seemingly glowing with happiness.  
"She looks like a cute girl," Selphie said, continuing on with the conversation. We continued walking to the elevator. "Too bad, I kinda liked him. He's pretty cute, ya know? Ah, well, she seems nice enough, I guess."  
I stared at her in disbelief; did Selphie actually have a crush on Seifer? What the hell? Not that I was jealous, mind you, I just couldn't believe a snake-in-the-grass like him could ever attract women. I guess they liked men to be assholes nowadays. I heard the girl Seifer was with giggle softly again. I rolled my eyes; honestly, I thought. Couldn't people just get a room?  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
  
  
I knew it. I thought that she looked familiar when I saw her at the party... She was the one making out with Seifer in the corner. I sighed in frustration; dammit, why did _he_ have to get her? He probably doesn't even respect her like I do. He probably just wants her in his bed and that's all. I'll bet that he just wanted her for; her pretty face...  
It angered me to know that Rinoa would actually go for a guy like him. He totally and _completely _wouldn't fit in with their ideals of peace. Did he even _know_ about Rinoa and where she came from? He must have if he knew where to find her; they must have met when he was vacationing or exploring or whatever he does on weekends.   
I let my mind wander back to Garden. Were they thinking about me? Were they searching for me? I wonder what Seifer told them...? I wonder if they'd believe him. ...Ah, who cares now? If someone disappeared in Garden, someone that acted like I act, no one would probably know that they were gone. I liked laying low... I wonder if anyone would even miss me...  
I shook my head of these thoughts. Why am I thinking like this? What do I care? I'm here now, and I have to figure out what to do next. I can't just stay in Madao Valley for the rest of my life. I have to get back to Garden... I have to have my revenge on Seifer for giving me this lovely scar. I have to... I have to... ... ...I have to sleep on it...  
  
  
I opened my eyes, rubbing my forehead from the migraine the dream had left. I went back to thinking about what had happened in my latest dream world experience. So, Rinoa is Laguna's daughter? How could this be possible... If that means that Laguna is her father, does that mean that Julia is her mother...? She actually got married to that guy??? Hmm...  
I hadn't slept much that night. After I took Eiri home, I came straight back here, to Kiros's hut. I don't know why; I still felt guilty about hurting Rinoa like that... Korekanda was furious at me. I went to feed him when we got back, he thrashed out and roared at me. I hadn't felt guiltier until that moment.  
"Ugh..." Rinoa let out a slight moan, she was...? Don't tell me that that prayer actually worked!  
"Rinoa???" I jumped out of my chair and knelt down beside her. "Rinoa? Can you hear me???" I asked hopefully.  
Rinoa weakly brought a pale hand to her face and groaned once more. "... ... ...Squall...?"  
Yes! I took her hand, "Rinoa, I'm right here. It's okay."  
Her eyes began fluttering open; let me see those beautiful brown eyes of yours again... I gasped at what I saw. Her eyes... They're... They've changed. "Squall?" She weakly stared up at me with her new, strange eyes. "Squall... What happened? ...Is Korekanda alright???" She tried to get up, but she was still far too weak.   
"Korekanda's fine. Don't worry." I can hear her voice again, but I couldn't look into her eyes anymore... Not the eyes she had when I first met her. They were no longer the deep and rich chololate brown, but now... Now they were a beautiful, sea-foam green. Just like Laguna's... I couldn't help but stare...  
"Squall, what's wrong?" She asked, leaning on her elbows for support.   
I paused. "... ... ...Your eyes..." That was all I could say. They were still beautiful, but... I was just so used to her brown ones...  
Instead of asking 'what about them,' she simply stared at me, and finally said, "Let me see a mirror." I nodded and found a black one next to her bed. She gazed into the glass, "... ... ... I... I have my father's eyes..." She smiled, but I saw tears in her eyes.  
"Rinoa? ...What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.  
She looked at me with her new, cat-like green eyes, tears running down her soft cheeks, tearing me apart. No, please don't cry... I found myself feeling horrible, she was sad... It was tearing me in half.   
"Squall..." she whimpered softly, and fell into my arms, crying. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort and embraced her. Please, don't cry... Strangely, I found myself liking this position. In a way, it meant that she would come to me for comfort. I smiled warmly at that thought and closed my eyes. I just wish I knew why she was crying.  
I let my fingers rest on the inky blackness of her hair, "Rinoa, what's wrong?" I asked.  
She said nothing. It must be something bad. Is this eye color changing thing a bad omen in this tribe? Must be... Suddenly, I knew that she wasn't crying because she was sad. I couldn't understand for the life of me how,though... Is this how Rinoa could tell exactly what I was feeling? Is this what it's like?   
But what _is_ she feeling? I tried to 'sense' it as Rinoa so easily could for me. But it was no use. I could never be as good as she is at sensing emotions. She always seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. That was one of the reasons I... loved her so much. I always have, I realized in that moment. But does she feel the same way?  
It doesn't matter... I have to let her know. I have to tell her. I have to just come out and say, "...I love you..." ...!!! ... ... ...Oh shit... Did I actually say that out LOUD???  
Her shoulders stopped shaking, and she sniffed back one more tear that threatened to spill. She looked at me, her new eyes shocked. She smiled weakly, "Come on, I wanna show you something." Oh god... What does this mean?  
She stood up weakly and started walking, I followed wondering what this was leading to. Just hope that she won't do anything crazy... I sighed, does this mean she doesn't love me back?  
  
  
  
We arrived on a high cliff that overlooked the entire valley. It was a beautiful view. Rinoa turned to me, her eyes still glassy. "Uh... Squall, when a someone in this tribe meets someone...well, special... Sometimes, in really...really rare cases... Their eyes will change color." What is she getting at?  
She cleared her throat and continued, her sweet voice cracking slightly, "And-um- When this happens... It means that..." She sniffed back another tear and wiped her eyes. "Squall..." She gripped both of my hands in hers, "... ... ...When the color of their eyes change... They've... It means that they've fallen in love," she said with a teary, yet loving smile. "Not just high school, 'I love you,' 'I love you, too' love. When your eyes change, it means that you're taken."  
This means... You've fallen in love? ...With me??? "Rinoa..." I trailed off as I found myself moving in closer to her. I placed my hand on her cheek as she placed her other on my shoulder... From that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Closer and closer... She placed her other hand on the wrist of the hand that was on her cheek...  
I closed my eyes the very second our lips met. I wrapped my other hand around her waist, feeling as if I hadn't that her knees would fall. I felt the exact opposite; I felt like I was flying. It was completely unlike what I had imagined it to be, it was so much more. I loved her... I truly did.   
I found my mind looking over every single moment we had spent together. Everything from our first meeting, to this moment of bliss, long and gentle. My heart swelled with happiness, as well as love. I never even thought about thinking that I would fall in love in under two weeks. Well, the future holds so many possibilities, whether for the good or the bad...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That's all done. I love this chapter...! Guess it's just because I'm a hopeless romantic. I thinkthat chapter six will be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya!  
  
Kayli  



	6. Visitors from Beyond

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any FF8 characters, or any of that stuff, blahblahblah...  
  
Hey! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Y'know how it is, one thing and another... Anyway, I hope you like it! R&R! PLEASE!!!  
  


**Chapter Six  
Visitors From Beyond  
**

  
  
Ever since our first kiss, Rinoa and I have been working and living happily together in this paradise called Madao Valley. I've become well-known by the rest of the villagers, and also have met the Wise Man in the village, who really WAS the Ward Zabak from the dreamworld. I wonder sometimes how this all came to be, but then I think of Rinoa, and everything else just kinda melts away, and all I see is her.  
  
I have met her brothers, as well. They look just like the Zone and Watts I saw in the dreamworld, just about twelve years older. Zone's okay, but he gets a 'stomach ache' every time Rinoa needs him to do something important or brave. Watts is really polite, and seems to be the brains of the four of them. Eiri seems to love them, and haven't spent a moment apart from them ever since they got back from Timber last week.  
  
It's been about a month and a half since I first got here. I've come to love the monsters, and love Eiri as if she were my own little sister. I have stood watch over the plains and come to fight every time an outsider comes and tries to harm our monsters. We chase or kill, what ever is needed to keep our village safe. 'Go away, you're not welcome here!' I would say. I fight for my friends, for my family and my home--I have never been happier, because I'm finally fighting for something I believe in.  
  
With what ever outsider we find snooping around, we kill. We singe off their flesh and set the skeletons a good ten miles away from the village. We put these up as signs to keep away. I used to think that it was barbaric, but it seems to be the only way to keep them away. Although, there are always a few foolish souls who would dare to seek us.  
  
Every time those foolish souls cross the line, I take pride in killing, because they have killed too many of our monsters--I can see the blood on their hands. We hang their bodies on racks and bind their feet to steaks. Rinoa leads the ritual herself, raising the sacred wine and flames to their bodies. I never really kill them, I simply injure them to the point of insanity--perhaps slicing off an arm or a leg, or a great gash in their stomachs or chests. As they breath their last blood-thirsty breath, we carry out the ritual. Rinoa raises her voice to Odin and cries "We are the mighty Akashic Tribe! May no one put us asunder!" The village cheers and we throw wine on their bloody bodies and light the flames. By this time they are dead, but if they are raziliant enough to be punished for what they have done, it only makes it sweeter for me.  
  
It isn't all bloodshed, fortunately. It is greatly more festivals and dances, all which I love now. Every day, when I wake up, I have a feeling of rebirth, like my life is just starting out. The villagers have welcomed me with open arms--I know everyone by name and they know me. I wake up, eat breakfast with Rinoa, Eiri, Zone and Watts, we talk and laugh and get the day started. I go out with Rinoa to take care of the monsters and dragons, sometimes I go with Zone to bring in the supplys that the Adamantoises have brought in from the ocean, or sometimes go with Watts to study with Kiros and Ward. I make my rounds through the village, saying hello to everyone and grabbing a quick bite to eat at Kohaku's stand--perhaps beef kebobs and fresh tortillas or onion cakes and mushroom dumplings--either way, it's delicious. Right after lunch, I climb up the red cliffs where Rinoa and I shared our first kiss. I climb and climb up to the very top, where I stand right on the barrier between the valley and the outlands.   
  
The view is spectacular. I stand on the thin line between our world and the old world that I was more than happy to leave. The wind is cool and swift, it blasts my hair back and fills my clothes with air. The sky is clear with clouds and birds here and there. I can hear the cries of eagles, soaring high up to me. I can see everything; I feel so free, so complete. I stay up in this kingdom of mine all day, watching over my land like a lion on the Serengetti. I spread out my arms and close my eyes and feel the wind take me away.  
  
The sun begins to set and the sky is painted with orange and purple and pink. Clouds glow with gold, and the winds grow even stronger. Eagles soar overhead to return home, and I have never felt so alive in my life. I look up and see Rinoa and Korekanda flying overhead. She stands up on Korekanda's back and shouts out a great wolf call. I throw my head back and do the same. I hear her laugh and I watch her soar over my head to return to the valley behind me.   
  
I turn and look down upon the valley, my home. My heart swells with the great and utter joy to belong somewhere, to have someone who loves me, to just be alive. I'm dizzy and drunk with the total and complete happiness that I feel within me. I feel like a bird whose broken wings have finally healed. My heart soars up to the sky with the dragons and eagles I watch every day. I look down, grinning from ear to ear, and I know that this is where I belong--that I could not have belonged anywhere else. Period.  
  
I take in a breath of air, tasting how sweet life was now that I lived here with Rinoa. I stare over my valley, and know that nothing could ever touch me, ever. I am invincible. I feel like there is nothing in this world that could ever harm me. I am in total and complete control--I am king of my own universe, this universe called Madao Valley. I protect it and watch over it, and feel so empowered that I can do all of this to protect my friends and the one woman I love, and always will love.  
  
When night falls, I climb back down, giving a friendly pat to the Behemoth and Chimera that watch the night shift. I make my way down to the valley and through the shops and what crowd is left. The lanterns in the stalls blow out, and the pyre flies return with the summer, lighting my way home. I greet everyone closing up shop, they saying 'Have a good night' and I returning the gesture with a friendly nod. I walk along the streets and come to the castle, white lanterns and candles lit, waiting for me to come home.  
  
And her. I always see her there, standing in the door for me. She's waiting for me to come inside and smiles when she sees me come close. I can't see much of her face or anything else, but her perfect form basked in the stars and candlelight. I hear her laugh and I smile--a true, genuine smile that feels wonderful evertime I do it. I walk up to the door and she reaches out for my hand. I take her in my arms and lovingly stroke her hair. "I love you," I say; she smiles and her eyes sparkle with that same look of love that I give her every time I see her. And there is no better way to end a day such as this than to end it with a long, gentle, sweet kiss.  
  
Night has come; we all sit together at the dinner table, sometimes Rinoa letting me help with dinner. We laugh, we talk, we reminice--I feel like I am in a real family, a family I never had. After dinner, we retire to the den. Sometimes I read to Eiri from a book of her choice, or sometimes play chess with Watts. We all take turns taking Eiri up to bed and tucking her in. Sometimes one of us, or all of us. Sometimes it's Zone and Watts that take her up, allowing Rinoa and I some time to relax out on the terrace and gaze up at the stars. Or sometimes, we'll take her up to bed; every time she has to ride on my back. We tuck her in and take turns telling bedtime stories. Sometimes, we even fall asleep with her, and wake up on Eiri's bed, with Eiri snuggled in between Rinoa and me. Either way, it ends with a kiss--a kiss so perfect it's beyond words. Every night, when I go to kiss her, I have to brace myself because I know that each one will be ten times more mind-blowing than the last one. I go to sleep, so full of love that my heart is exploding--and I wake up the next morning and do it all over again.  
  
Eiri is so happy that we're all together. I like Zone and Watts, too; they're not bad... I still love Rinoa the most, though. Eiri loves the fact that Rinoa's eyes have changed; she keeps on calling me her big brother. Who knows... I may end up her brother, some day... Maybe I've gone crazy, but that's the last thing I care about right now, and probably the last thing I ever will care about. I love Rinoa so much, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stand it. Some days, I just want to shout out on the top of that cliff and declare it to the world: "I LOVE RINOA LOIRE!!!" Haha, okay, yeah--I've gone crazy, but at least I'm happy, and that's the most important thing: to be happy.  
  
Zone and Watts are taking to it fine, but they still act all big-brothery and protective around Rinoa. I don't really mind, though. I've become quite used to it. I haven't met her father, yet, though. He seems to love Rinoa very much; I don't know how protective he'll be. Ah man... I just hope that he has enough humanity not to want to kill me for kissing his little girl about a thousand times. But-hey-I'll be the first to admit that I can't get enough of her kiss.   
  
  
I stood at the harbor that led out to the vast ocean, where I had often helped bring in the supplies that the Adamantioses often brought in. They would bring in kelp, clams, or even precious stones that they would sometimes find at the bottom. I was still daydreaming, I guess...  
  
"Heads up!!!" Huh?   
  
I looked up and saw a HUGE bag of clams heading right for me! I fortunately saw it in just enough time to catch it, the impact almost throwing me back. I looked at who had shouted the warning, Zone... "Hey, can't you watch where you're throwing that thing?!" I shouted back at him as he stood on the shipping raft that went out with the Adamantioses.   
  
"Get your head outta the clouds, would ya?! You can't work very well when you're daydreaming about my SISTER!" he shot back. My face went red.  
  
"What about me?" I spun around at the sound of Rinoa's voice behind us.  
  
I shook my head violently, "Nothing, nothing--We were talking about a... Ah..."  
  
She laughed and shook it off,"Forget it," she said. I smiled at her; she was wearing the same outfit she had worn the day I learned her name, her long hair blowing gracefully behind her in the wind. "You guys get the supplies yet?" I nodded. "Good, help me get them into the--"  
  
She was cut off by the old baker's wife, Liira, "Squall! Squall!" she cried out my name.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Ou-- Outsiders, coming across the plains!"  
  
"What?!" I shouted. How could those morons on the morning shift let them pass?!  
  
"Please, Sir Guardian, these are different--they use magic! They have the destructive power of the gods themselves...! The little shepard boy saw them while he was taking his grats to the river--they just killed two Glacial Eyes. Please, mighty guardian!"  
  
I drew my sword, enraged at how ignorant ousiders could be. "Damned outsiders!" I shouted. I whistled for Karriko and hopped on its back. "Rinoa, c'mon!" She nodded, a fire burning within her. She jumped up on Karriko's back with me and shouted. "To arms!" The villagers gave a mighty battle cry and we all galloped off to the outskirts of the valley.  
  
I was ready to defend my home. I was ready to kill them--they slaughtered our monsters, our guardians. They would pay dearly for disturbing our peace, our lives and our families. I will fight for the good of the monsters, the good of the people, and the good of my own family--Rinoa and the others. She is and always will be my family. I would make sure of that...  
  
  
  
  
We ran and ran to the hills where the Glacial Eyes had been killed by the outsiders. I saw the outsiders in the distance, "Stop! You're not welcome here!" I shouted at the three strangers. Just keep your distance and no one will get hurt...  
  
The blonde guy in the outsider band stepped forward slightly, "...Squall???" he called in a hyper, kind of squeaky voice. He sounds familiar...  
  
I began to approach them, "Squall, be careful," said Rinoa. I nodded with a reassuring smile.   
  
I stood my ground as they slowly approached, "Stay away or you'll die!" I called to them.  
  
The blonde guy stepped forward again, "SQUALL!!! IT IS YOU!!!" Huh??? He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me, barely allowing me to breathe, "SQUALL I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!"   
  
"...ZELL???" I asked in disbelief. The other two ran to me, "Selphie??? Intructor Trepe???"  
  
"I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN, MAN!!!" Zell said.  
  
"Get OFF!" I jabbed him in the stomach("Oomph!" Zell said.) He gave me a crazy smile, "What are you DOING here?" I asked, half happy to see them, half annoyed.   
  
"We're here on a mission!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. "Scouting the land to see why its so deserted, you know?"  
  
"Deserted?" I asked. "Didn't you guys see the SKELETONS??? They mean KEEP AWAY!" I shouted. Honestly, couldn't they take a hint? Sure, I was glad to see them, but still...  
  
"Oh, Squall," Selphie said. "We never EVER thought we'd see you again!"  
  
"Really?" I asked. I could feel Rinoa's eyes on me, I turned to her, "Don't worry, they're my comrades from Garden. They're okay." She nodded, half approving, half skeptical. I don't blame her.   
  
"It's good to see you alive, Squall! Seifer told us that you fell off a cliff by accident after a hard training session. He said that the cliff gave out while you were passing by, or something. We sent out parties to search for your body, but we never found you. Afterwards, we were devistated, all of Garden was sad to loose one of its top students, and top SeeD. We had a funeral, also. The Headmaster was there, we had a coffin, everything." said Instructor Trepe.  
  
"You had a coffin?" The Instructor nodded. "What was in it?" They shrugged.   
  
"This is great, man!" Zell said. "We come to Centra to explore and we find our long lost comrade! This totally rules!" Comrade...? I am a guardian of Madao Valley, not a comrade to your Garden team of murderers...  
  
"Squall, are you okay?" Selphie asked. She then took notice to the village far behind us. "WOW!" she squealed. "What's that?!"  
  
I held my gunblade in front of her view. "You see nothing!" I said. "Go home now and tell no one of what you've seen here or I will take personal pleasure in killing you." Everyone looked at me, shocked. They stared at me as if I had gone mad.  
  
"Squall, what are you talking about?" Instructor Trepe asked. "We're your fellow SeeDs, _I_ trained you for years. You're not going to kill a fellow SeeD are you?"  
  
"If the need comes," I said, holding my sword threateningly. "I don't care who you are or where you come from--I am here to protect this place now, and no outsiders shall know of it." I heard cries of agreement from the villagers.  
  
Zell took a step forward and swung his arm out. "Squall, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"It's us," Selphie said. "Don't tell me you have amnesia."  
  
"I am perfectly fine--now swear you'll never say a word to anyone about this or you die."  
  
"Yo, Squall, take it easy!" Zell said. "You don't have to worry--you're one of us. You're a SeeD, too--"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "I am not a killer! SeeD murders! SeeD is dead to me! SeeD are mercenaries that fight for money and greed and don't even care what they fight for. I am a guardian--I am a knight! I live and breathe to protect my people, now swear that you will never utter a single word of this to any living soul, or I will hunt you down and kill you like the dogs you are."  
  
"Squall Leonhart, what has gotten into you?" Quistis asked with her teacher tone. I stopped in mid-breath; what _has_ gotten into me? I shook my head. and tried to recollect my thoughts. Something was wrong... Something was jogging my memory... "Squall," the instructor called. "If you want us to leave, we will, but we just need a place to stay for the night."  
  
A place to stay...?! "How dare you kill on our lands and ask for a place to stay?!" I shouted outraged.  
  
"Will you CALM DOWN?!!!" Zell screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! We're your comrades!"  
  
"I can't believe you, Squall!" Selphie said. "We're teammates! We're friends! Don't you remember us?"  
  
I suddenly shook my head, feeling a hazy rush in the back of my eyes. "Squall?" I turned to see Rinoa, standing there in utter confusion. "What is going on?"  
  
"They-- They're...from Garden." A wave of whispers overcame the village warriors. "They want a place to stay tonight..." A new wave of astonishment overcame them. I heard things such as 'mannerless pigs!' or 'what nerve!' or the ever popular 'who do they think they are?' Rinoa stepped up to confront them.  
  
"Alright, listen. You come into our lands after seeing our skeletons and posts of _obvious_ 'keep out' signs, ignoring all of the signals you've gotten to stay out. You barge into our home and shed the blood of our monsters and guardians, taint the earth with an innocent's blood--and now you have the nerve to ask us for a place to stay?! You are so lucky that we haven't slit your throats yet it isn't even funny!"  
  
Quistis looked at me. "Squall, what is she talking about?" she asked, obviously threatened. "You've been living with them?"  
  
"Who told you you could speak, you gaudy wretch!" Rinoa screeched.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Quistis screamed back.  
  
"I think I am the first princess of the Akashic Tribe and the ruler of the very land that you stand upon, that's who I am!"  
  
"Squall, would you tell her to shut up?"  
  
"Are you going to let her talk to you like that? They trespassed, they murdered--what more do you want?!" I had never seen Rinoa like this; I felt cornered and afraid. I could tell that Zell was thinking the same thing about Instructor Trepe. This was completely unlike either of them.   
  
I love Rinoa... But I can't ignore that they used to be my comrades... Before I knew her, before I knew how great life could be... I fought by their side, shedding the blood of the innocent. I used to be one of them... "You..." Rinoa breathed, snapping me out of my daze. "You want them to stay, don't you?" The warriors of the village gasped.  
  
I sighed; well, since they were my old comrades... I turned to Rinoa. "Rinoa, I love you. You know that I do... I know that you can't ignore the fact that they killed two Glacial Eyes, but, if you remember, I used to be one of them. Rinoa, please, I promise, if you let them stay for one night, I promise I will take FULL responsibility for them. They won't kill any monsters, promise."  
  
Rinoa crossed her arms and examined them all with her flashing green eyes; then she looked at me. I knew that she knew I could keep a promise. After a long moment of silence she turned to me and said, "Squall Leonhart, as first princess of the Akashic tribe, I appoint you to be responsible for the outsiders that have trespassed on our lands. From this moment on, every move that they make, every sound, every breath that they take will be on YOUR head. If they cross the line and do harm to any--and I mean ANY--monster in this valley, all four of you will be killed as traitors to the Akashic tribe. Understood?"  
  
I knew she was serious about this, but not THAT serious... I realized that this was a part of her I had never seen before; a part that was just about as serious as I was. I nodded, realizing who I was now dealing with, "I understand.," I said.  
  
She turned to the others. "And as for you," she said. "You are not here on vacation, you are not here to enjoy yourselves--you are only here because you're Squall's old comrades. I do not take kindly to many trespassers, so you should consider yourselves _extremely_ lucky. I should let you know that from this moment on, you are under an oath to keep the secrecy of the Akashic tribe. If you do not swear it on pain of death, then you will be killed. Do you understand?"  
  
Zell gulped and nodded, followed by a figeting Selphie and a formal Quistis who finished with the SeeD salute.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? How was it? I am SOOOO sorry that I havn't been writing all that much, but I promise that I'll never leave ya hanging! It won't be too long before I get chapter seven up; enjoy!  
  
Kayli


	7. A Crumbling Tower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any FF8 characters, though I wish I did... I'd have a $h!t-load of money, if I did! *sigh* Oh well...  
  


**Chapter Seven  
A Crumbling Tower  
**

  
  
Late that night, I couldn't find Rinoa anywhere in the castle. Zell, Selphie, and Instructor Trepe had all gotten settled into their rooms, and it was now midnight. I was now standing near a cliff and leaning over the stone railing that had been built there. I then heard a sweet voice singing not far away. I looked around; the voice sounded like an...echo. Suddenly, I noticed a harbor that was hidden in a cave, a cave probably made by the splashing waves for it was inside the wall of the cliff the castle was built on. I saw a small path leading down to the cave, and where the lovely voice was...  
  
  
  
"Rinoa," I whispered to myself as I made my way to the small rowboat she was sitting in. The dock's floor creaked and she abruptly stopped singing. She turned around, "Keep singing, I like it" I said as I walked up to her boat. "Okay if I join you?" She nodded. I sat down next to her, the gentle waves lapping at the boat side. "You alright?" She sighed.  
  
"I guess so," she said glumly.  
  
There was an akward silence. "Are you mad at me?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No, not you..." Again, there was an akward silence; what did she mean by that? Finally, she sighed, "But two of our monsters lost their lives, today. Who do we have to thank for that, Squall?" she asked me with utter seriousness.  
  
I felt so bad about this whole thing. I felt like I had turned my back on _both_ of worlds I loved. I turned away from Garden to be with Rinoa, and now I've accepted the murderous ways of Garden just so some old comrades wouldn't die. It was just to make sure that others wouldn't come searching, but still... I hung my head and sighed, "... ... ...I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"Sorry?" she repeated, half confused, half outraged. "YOU are sorry? You're not the one who should be sorry, Squall." I looked up at her. "It's your comrades who should be sorry; but are they?"   
  
I stared at her; I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't ask them if they were sorry, though I doubt they'd be anyway... They killed monsters, like me...  
  
Rinoa snaped me out of my daze with a harsh voice. "I said, ARE THEY SORRY?"  
  
I looked down, knowing that she really was mad, and the only consolation was that it wasn't me she was angry with. "I heard you..."  
  
She sighed, half exasperated, half hysterical. "Answer me, Squall. Please."  
  
"...I don't know..." I said honestly.  
  
"Didn't you ask?" said Rinoa, half disgusted. I shook my head. "Fine; just fine..." She crossed her arms and looked away from me.  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
"Two lives were taken, today, Squall. Not one, TWO," she growled through her gritted teeth. "I don't care if they're your friends, Squall--I don't care if they were the Maester's friends; I can NEVER forgive them for that."  
  
"I'm sorry." I truly was, too.  
  
She stared at me as if waiting for something else. "...That's it? That's all you're going to say?"  
  
"What do you WANT me to say?"  
  
That did it, I thought as she snorted in disgust and got out of the boat. She kicked at the stone walls and a secret door was revealed. She walked into the door, "I'll leave it open for you," I heard her call back to me.  
  
"Rinoa!" I called, standing up in the boat; I heard her footsteps stop. I quickly jumped out of the boat and ran over to the door. "Rinoa," I called. "Please, look at me..."  
  
She looked at me over her shoulder, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't cry," I said. "We'll fix it, Rinny, I promise!" I cried in desparation. "I'll talk to them, I'll do anything, just--" She let out a breath, that was neither a sigh nor a sob. She looked up at me.  
  
"Do you know what saddens me the most? I mean, really?" she asked. Rinoa, please don't do this to me... "That from all this...you're still the same."  
  
"What? Rinoa--"  
  
"That from all this, you're still one of them."  
  
"I'm not! Rinoa, I'm not!"  
  
"That from all this, you've learned nothing!" I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at her. Did she really mean that? I've learned something! Rinoa, I've _learned_ something! I've learned so much from you! ...Rinoa, please hear me...  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
She looked away, tiny rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought... I thought that you were different," she said. "I thought that you could change, but now..." She looked up. "You're nothing but a coward!" She turned and ran down the dark corrider; I could hear her sobs echoing down to me. I sighed and dropped down to my knees and beat the ground hard.  
  
I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, this was just great... Sure, I was glad to see some part of my first home for a while, but now my girlfriend was completely pissed at me! Not that I blame her, though... She thinks of humans and monsters as equals to each other. But it's more than that to her, personally. As far as she's concerned, all girls and women are sisters, and all boys and men are brothers. All men are fathers, all boys are sons, all women are mothers, all girls are daughters, we are all family, including the monsters. They are brother and sister to Rinoa, and so much more.   
  
I sighed, man, I hate this... I'm finally happy with someone, and now it's all screwed up! Why does it always have to be this way? Why can't I have at least one ray of sunshine in my life? I slowly got up and walked through the stone door, seeing that it was a tunnel which led up to the castle courtyard. Maybe in the morning things will get better...  
  
  
  
When morning came, I noticed that my comrades from Garden had slept in. Rinoa made breakfast early and went off to put the monsters through their paces, and go do a memorial ceremony for the Glacial Eyes that had been killed the day before. I hadn't seen either her or Eiri all morning; I wasn't surprised that Rinoa hadn't spoken to me...  
  
When I got dressed in my valley clothes, I noticed that my old clothes were now on the dresser. I reached out and touched the leather with my fingers, feeling an icy chill call out to me, saying 'Come back home, come back home! There's no place for you here!'   
  
No! My mind screamed in desparation. I'm here! I belong in Madao Valley! I belong with Rinoa! The voice called out to me again. 'She doesn't love you anymore,' it said. No... Rinoa loves me... She's just...angry.  
  
I sighed and sank to my knees. "Why...? Why me...? Why does it always have to be me...?!" I pounded my fist into the floor. "Dammit! I should have killed them! I should have never let them come!" I beat my fist at least three more times into the floor before finally breaking down. "Why...?" I choked through my sobs. This was so hopeless, I thought. Rinoa was so mad at me she probably can't even see straight... There's no more left for me here... Just leave me to die...  
  
  
  
"Yo! Squall, how are ya?" I turned around in my chair to see Zell, Selphie, and Instructor Trepe coming into the kitchen.  
  
I took a bite out of my toast, "Fine," I said. A lie; I wasn't fine... Rinoa wouldn't speak to me, not even Eiri had spoken to me since yesterday.  
  
They all sat down at each place Rinoa had set for them before we all woke up. The food was still hot; Zell rubbed his hands together. "Man, this looks great!" Soon everyone was eating the great breakfast Rinoa had made, and I was long finished when Zell finally said, "So, how's Rinoa doin'? She still pissed at you, or what?"  
  
I glared at him as Selphie gulped down some freshly sqeezed passion fruit juice. "YOU guys are the ones she's pissed at! _I_ am not the one who killed a member of our family!"  
  
Everyone looked up at me as if I were insane. "Squall, what are you talking about?" Zell asked.  
  
"Ever since we've gotten here," Quistis added. "You've been very hostile towards us."  
  
"Yeah, Squall," said Selphie. "Sre you okay?"  
  
I stood up and pounded my fists against the table. "No, I'm NOT okay! The murder of monsters in unforgivable!" I shotued.  
  
"Squall, calm down," said Instructor Trepe. "You're talking nonsense."  
  
"Yeah, man," Zell chimed in. "They're just monsters."  
  
That was it! "Just monsters?" I repeated in disgust. "Just MONSTERS?!!! Those _monsters_ as you so patronizingly call them just so happened to be like family to me! You murdered two of our best guards and you dare to come into _our_ valley and just strut around like you're kings?! What the hell is wrong with you that you could be so arrogant?! And you say that _I_ am talking nonsense?! The only reason they attacked you was because you are _not welcome_ here! And don't you dare say otherwise if you value your breath!"  
  
I stormed out of the kitchen, hearing the others call to me from behind. I didn't care... I knew that part of me knew that I was making no sense at all, but then again, the other part of me couldn't stand the thought of them calling them 'just monsters.' That same part of me now understood Rinoa. I cared for the monsters in the valley, like they were loyal animals, like friends...  
  
  
  
  
After about an hour of cooling off at the cliff where Rinoa and I had had our first kiss, I decided to head back to the village. When I was about halfway there, I ran into Zell. "Yo, Squall, I've been lookin' for ya all morning! You okay?" Before I could answer, he cut me off. "'Cause if you aren't, I totally understand. I mean--I ran into that Village Shaman dude and he explained everything. I mean, I had no idea that monsters were like your friends. Still pretty wierd though... Uh--not that I don't respect that, it's just that I'm not into all that tree-hugger, hippie stuff. But I totally understand if you're pissed at me, dude."  
  
"Zell, calm down, would ya?" Man, I didn't know that he'd be like this...  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm really, really, very sorry." He clasped his hands together over his head as if saying a prayer. "I talked to the Shaman guy in the village--since he was the only one that wasn't glaring at us--and I understand now. Well, I don't really, but I know what kinda society it is here, and...uh... Well, I apologize if I behaved 'inapropriately' in the presence of tree-huggers." That's Quistis's speach coaching if I've ever seen it...  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'm the one who blew up like that."  
  
Zell lit up, "I'm glad to hear you say that, man. I'd hate to be fighting with you all the way home." Huh? What's he talking about?  
  
"...What do you mean 'all the way home?'" I said.  
  
Zell looked just as confused as I was as he scratched the back of his head, "Well... We're leaving for Garden tomorrow afternoon." ...What? "...Did you hear me?"  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, I heard..."  
  
"...Look, I don't want to go back with us mad at each other." I was still confused, but part of me knew what he was talking about. There was a long pause. "... ... ...You ARE coming back with us, right?"  
  
"...Coming back?" I repeated in slight shock. "As in...go back to Garden?"  
  
"Well--yeah. Are you okay with that?"  
  
No, I'm nowhere near okay! I wanted to say that, but I couldn't. I mean, I missed Garden and I knew that it was my home, but... If I go back, then I would have to give up Rinoa. Is my first and only home worth giving her up? "Uh... I gotta go somewhere, I'll see you later, alright?"  
  
"...Yeah, sure." I walked off, and climbed up to the cliff where I stood watch over the valley.  
  
  
  
I sat at the edge of the cliff that looked over the whole vale and ran a hand through my hair. ...I don't know what to do... I sighed, this is just another crossroad in my life, but for the first time...I don't know what to do...  
  
I felt a gentle wind ruffle through my clothes and I rubbed the back of my neck. Why does this have to happen? Go back to Garden, or stay with Rinoa? Garden was my home, the place where I grew up. But, then again, Rinoa was some one I loved more than anything in the world! She's beautiful, smart, talented, and I love her! How could Garden replace her? ...My home and friends, or my girlfriend and new life?  
  
I sighed, all of my life I had always been alone, doing my job, following everyone's orders... I liked it, no one ever singled me out; I was alone to do my job. When I was doing my job, I felt like I had it all figured out, that I wouldn't ever have to deal with anymore heartache that my sister had left me with.   
I was glad that I was too busy to worry about it, also glad that my work kept me busy enough to keep my feet on the ground and not worry myself with useless dreams of adventure and travel and romance. Then, the night I became I SeeD, I met a skinny, beautiful girl that was full of dreams. Dreams enough for the both of us...  
  
I silently laughed to myself thinking about all of this. My seventeen years of hard work of turning a scrawny, wide-eyed child into the iron-hearted teenager he was now had all gone completely upsidedown in one night. After that dance, she left and I thought I would never see her again. Then, a week later, I had been scarred by my rival, Seifer, and he pushed me off a cliff. I thought it would all be over, then. That I would die by the hand of my rival. But I was wrong.  
  
A day later, I woke up to the same angel from the inaguration ball, nursing me back to health. I smiled warmly at that thought; when ever Rinoa and I were together, it all felt so right... She's the only reason I'm alive to this day, the reason I draw breath every morning. The only reason I've come this far is I've...fallen for you................Rinoa............  
  
I frowned and rubbed my forehead, feeling the rough scab the scar had left; all of my bandages were gone now, I sighed once more. Rinoa... Now... Am I just supposed to let you go? I thought for a long moment. No, I realized. I can't let her go! If I felt this awful just when we weren't speaking... I can't even IMAGINE what it would be like if she lived halfway around the world from me... I can't live like that... I can't survive knowing that she's so far away. But what about Garden? Was I just about to let Seifer win and take over? Absolutely not! But, to be with Rinoa...  
  
I sighed with frustration. She knows me like no one else does, which is more than I could ever ask from anyone. Garden is home, the place where I grew up! I couldn't replace that... If only she could come with me... My heart ached with frustration; the thought of leaving my home was devistating, but losing my love, Rinoa? I'd die.  
  
I slowly stood up, perhaps all I need is a good night's sleep? ...Yeah, that's what I need. And in the morning, I'll know exactly what to do.  
  
  
  
As I walked through the village, I noticed a distinct change in the atmosphere--and it was all coming from the people. I looked around at them; they stopped their work to glare at me. Deep down, I wasn't surprised--I knew that I had committed a great sin against the village by letting outsiders into our homeland, when I was an outsider myself.   
  
I realized the effect it would have on not only my reputation and trust, but Rinoa's. She was the one who let me in in the first place. By letting me in, the villagers had already become hostile to her; it was far worse for me, because I was now seen as an arrogant ousider like all of them for thinking that it was alright. Sure, they were my old comrades from Garden, but I was still their guardian.  
  
I looked around; judging by the sneers and glares I was given, they were just waiting for an excuse to throw rotton fruit at me. I tried to give a courteous nod to Majji, but she simply sneered and closed the curtain on her tent/stall. I sighed and continued walking back to the castle.  
  
I heard the sound of stretching rubber behind me. I quickly spun around and caught a small rock that was headed straight for my head. A village boy ran into the shadows, sheathing his slingshot. I frowned and threw the rock to the ground. I knew this was only the beginning. If I stayed much longer, they would be pinning me up to that post and burn my flesh off my bones.  
  
I turned and sighed in realization that I couldn't stay here. The village hated me--and just as I was beginning to be liked and fully trusted like a member of the family, too. I go and blow it all... God, I am such and IDIOT!!! I angrily kicked a rock down the path.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your temper flies, outsider!" I spun around to see Mushin, a village merchant I traded with once.  
  
"...What did you call me?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
  
"You heard me!" he called, shaking his fist. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from and take your murderers with you?!"  
  
"I am not a murderer!" I shouted.  
  
"Really?" I spun around at the venomous tone behind me. There she stands, the red-haired woman who hated Rinoa, Nicola. She slowly walked towards me and circled me like a vulture circling round an animal's corpse three days dead.  
  
"Well, outsider, you've done it," she said. "You've finally proved to our dear little princess what you really are. A backstabbing coward."  
  
"That's not true!" I said.  
  
"Oh, isn't it?" I could almost see venom dripping from her tongue. "You may have fooled everybody else around here, but I am not fooled by your little act."  
  
"Act?"  
  
"Yes, outsider, _act_. You know, the act you put on to make the princess fall in love with you? I'll bet you were trying to get the Dragon's Eye, weren't you?"  
  
I swung out my arm in anger. "What are you talking about?! I didn't imake/i Rinoa fall in love with me! Her eyes wouldn't have changed if this wasn't real love! I love her more than anything--I don't even know what the 'Dragon's Eye' is!"  
  
"Liar!" she screamed, her voice shrill and harsh. "For two generations, now, outsiders have been interfering with what was once so great! Our legacy is falling because of _you_ and your outside world!" The villagers all cried in agreement. I backed up slightly. "First, that Heartilly girl coming in and poisoning my chance at royalty, and now you poisoning the chance of my son!"  
  
I took a step back. "Nariko is your son?"  
  
"What's going on here?!" Zone and Watts came rushing through. "Alright, everyone, go on about your business," Zone said. "It's not his fault with what happened."  
  
"You can't protect him forever!"  
  
"Nicola," Watts said. "I don't appreciate how you've treated him; since he got here he's been a walking target for you. Are you so bitter as to do that? He's still a guardian to the valley--have you forgotten all he has done for us?" He looked around at the faces of the villagers. "Look, I know he was an outsider before, but he became one of us--he is living proof that we can live in harmony with everyone."  
  
"He is living proof that the outsiders will bring our death!" she shouted. "He comes, and more come to find him. Soon, we will be killing our _own_ monsters!" The village erupted with whispers.   
"That's not true!" I said. "They didn't come looking for me--they just stumbled in here by chance. They are my old friends--though they kill, I cannot forget my past and those who have helped me."  
  
Nicola sneered. "Yes, those who have helped you stain your hands with blood!"  
  
"Nicola, that's enough!" Zone shouted. "Everyone, go back to your business. What ever happens, you either deal with it or leave the valley!" He looked directly at Nicola. "And if I hear one more word out of you, I'll sacrifice you to Odin myself." She sneered and walked away, the villagers following suit. I felt worse than ever. The village _has_ turned its back on me.  
"Hey, c'mon," Watts said. "Let's go back to the castle, okay?"  
  
"You aren't mad?" I asked as we walked.  
  
"Of course we're mad!" shouted Zone. "But, for Rinoa's sake, we'll forgive ya." I sighed. I had to go back to Garden. If everybody hated me, I could never show my face in the village again. They would never accept me back. This is what I get for relying on others--more pain. I should go back to Garden... I have to... There is no other choice... I have no one, now. Someone... Please, tell me what do to. ...Someone? ...So, I'll end up relying on others, after all...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's been so long, but I think that I'm just about half done with this. However, I don't really know for sure. Anyway, I hope you liked it. R&R, PLEEEEAAASSSSE!!!  
  
  
Kayli


	8. Hostility Arises

font size=10bDisclaimer:/b I don't own any Final Fantasy 8 characters. Any problem with that? Good./fontbrbrbr  
  
font size=12bThrough my Eyes/bbrbChapter Eight/b/fontbrbrbrbr  
  
font size=10pWhen I woke up that morning, I still had no idea what to do. And the worst part was I only had one hour to make my descision. I put my jacket and gloves on, and strapped my Gunblade to my belt. Well... It's still an hour, but--then again--what's an hour to decide my whole future? Ah... I need to eat something...brbrbrbr  
  
pWhen I reached the kitchen, I saw Rinoa was packing food and equipment in several brown backpacks, one for each of my friends...and one more, for...me? Yes, once I looked more closely, I saw that they each had letters on the front; 'Z' for Zell, 'Se' for Selphie, 'Q' for quistis, and 'Sq', for Squall...br  
pRinoa looked up at me, "Morning,"she said blankly.br  
p"...Morning," I said. She placed what looked like a map into the backpack with my initials on it.br  
p"If you're wondering where the others are, they've already eaten and waiting outside of the castle," she said in the same dry tone, never once letting our eyes meet for more than a second. She adjusted her leather miniskirt, "So, when are you guys heading out? By the way, I'm putting the map in your bag--I didn't think that Zell would be very responsible with it." ...Does she iwant/i me to leave? "What's wrong?" she asked once seeing my face, her tone still dry. "Would you rather I put the map in Quistis's bag?"br  
p"No!" I said, outraged. She narrowed her seafoam green eyes, "I would rather you not put the map in ianyone's/i bag."br  
pShe snorted in disgust. "Oh--and I suppose you're going to tell me that you're not going back to that Garden place?" My eyes softened; I couldn't think of anything to say. "Thought so," she said harshly. p"Rinoa..."  
pShe glared at me. "Don't say anything, alright? You iknew/i that you were going to leave here today. You put on those black clothes this morning and expect me inot/i to know you were leaving?" I looked down; I had inadvertantly put on my old favorite Garden clothes. Oh, no...  
pI looked up. "Rinoa, please--"  
p"Shut up, okay? Just shut up." She was so angry... She knew that I loved her...she also knew how to hurt me... "I don't even wanna hear it from you, alright? You wash up on our shores one day while we were searching for other tribes near the Kashkabald; you were 99% dead, and I saved you. I risked my whole reputation and ibirthright/i as first princess and brought an ioutsider/i into our world. Everyone told me that you'd be trouble, and I didn't want to believe that. I fed you, I clothed you, I kept a roof over your head all this time. I showed you my world, I showed you my family and my life, and I was foolish enough to think that you could change. I thought that you were different, Squall, I honestly did. But let's face it, you really ican't/i teach an old dog new tricks, can you?"  
p"Rinoa, if you would just ilisten/i to me for a second--"  
p"Why should I, iOutsider?/i Why should I listen to you--after all I've said you never heard one damned thing. Do you know what that's ilike/i Squall?"  
p"Of course I know what that's like!" I screamed. "I lived my ientire life/i in Garden like that! I'll be the first to admit that I never said much, not that it mattered when I did to anybody else." She stared at me, shocked that I fought back. "Well, guess what? Now it's my turn! You think iyou/i have it hard? Try staying away from all people as much as possible so you won't get hurt for twelve years. And then, out of nowhere, some tree-hugging iditz/i barges in and drags you into something you never wanted to be in in the first place! Try having her face istuck in your head/i for days, never knowing her name, never knowing where she came from, and having that same heartache every day to know that you fucked it all up just because you were a little scared. And now, when you find her in the least likely place and have to adapt to an ientirely/i different new world that scared the shit out of you, you finally begin to believe that you can be happy if you let your guard down. But guess what? One day, God decides to throw a shitbomb in your face and suck you back into your iold/i life, completely fucking up everything you've tried to hold onto! Huh?! Try ithat!/i"  
pShe clenched her fists and walked up to me. "Oh yeah? Well try believing that someone who you just pulled out for fun, and turned up half-dead on your land could actually be idifferent/i from every other man who came into your life. Try risking ieverything/i you never wanted in the ifirst/i place on this guy who turns out you fall iabsolutely/i in love with just to keep him a ilittle while longer/i in your life. Then, just for fun, try mizing in him nearly getting you ikilled/i by someone you were supposed to marry. Next--and this one's just a ireal/i kicker--try believing, itruly/i believing that Outsiders and Akashics could live together in peace becauseithis one guy/i made you blind with how much love you felt for him." By this time, rivers of tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
p"Oh, guess what else--and you're just gonna ilove/i this one! Try living through the day when you find out that he's inot/i everything you thought him to be; that he's just an illusion that probably said all those things just to get your pants. And try living through the fact that you'll probably have to ikill/i him the day he thinks of leaving to save what little of an empire you have left! Why don't iyou/i try that?!"  
pI stared at her in shock. "...Kill me...?"  
p"Yeah, that's right!" Rinoa said, hysterical with tears. "How do I know I can trust you, huh? How? I'm so unsure of everything right now that I can't even see straight--and I ihave/i to kill all of you because, otherwise, I'm risking exposing our quiet little world to the corruption of the Outlands. We keep inside the sanctity of the valley because we don't want to be corrupted by all of your quote-unquote technological intelligence! This world has worked for us since the beginning of the earth, and the blood of our tribe grows thinner and weaker with every generation! If we die now, we'll be leaving the earth with inothing!/i NOTHING! But guess what? I ican't/i kill you because I'd end up killing myself along with it because of how much I love you. Now, what do you have to say to ithat?!/i"br  
pI shook my head and walked outside; I couldn't take this. I can't take all of this heartache, I can't take it when Rinoa is so mad at me. Now we were screaming at each other, only heightening the situation. I tried to be angry at her for saying such horrible things to me, but for the life of me, I couldn't. She's going through so much torment right now; so am I. br  
pI never slept with her--we had never even talked about it. I didn't say and act that way just to get into her pants. I loved her, I truly did. I sighed in frustration as I leaned against a stone column in the castle; God, this is too much. For both of us...this has been such a life-changing experience. I felt so wonderful with Rinoa around, and I felt like dying when she was so injured in the battle with Nariko. This feeling was ten times worse. I was fighting with every ounce of my being not to pull out my gunblade and end it all now. Someone...just let me have the strength to let go and kill myself... I want to die right now! I want to be dead! If I can't be with Rinoa then I'm killing myself!br  
pI sighed and looked over to a mirror on the corridor wall. Tomorrow, I thought. This is all too much... This torment, this backstabbing, this harsh life... It's all too much for me to bear. I've beared the suffering of my sister leaving me, beared the pain of being alone in Garden, put up with all the shit Seifer's given me for the passed fourteen years, tortured with the thoughts of a nameless beauty from a dance, tortured with the thought of her dying in your arms because of you, having her turn out okay but then bearing the pain of her not returning your love... Not returning how much I cared for her... This was so hard, I just can't take it. So that's it. Tomorrow, I'm killing myself.  
/fontbrbrbr  
  
font size=10pHalf an hour later we were all outside, including Eiri, Zone and Watts. Eiri looked up at me with teary eyes, clutching my backpack. "...D-Do yoo really have ta go...?" She handed me my backpack. I truly wasn't sure, but what else could I do...? I nodded. She cast her eyes downward. "Okay..."br  
pI looked up at Rinoa, feeling terrible about all that I had said. I knew why this was so hard for her... But, did she really have to kill me...? "...I guess this is goodbye, huh?" She let her bangs fall over her eyes, she nodded.  
p"... ... ...Goodbye," she said after what seemed like an eternity. She then turned around and hastily walked away. No...! Don't go!  
pI quickly grabbed her wrist, she turned around to face me, "Come with me," I said before I could stop myself. She stared at me, shocked.  
p"What did you say?" she asked.  
p"I want you to come with me," I said, looking straight into her sea-foam eyes. "Come to Garden with me--you can talk to the headmaster idirectly/i and tell him that you want your privacy in the lands! Come and tell him to keep it a secret! Please, Rinoa, I love you so much. I want to help you make things right."  
p"Finally!"Zone expressed, Watts taking out another fully packed backpack with an 'R' on the front. "We thought you'd inever/i ask her to come! Catch, Rinny." Watts tossed Rinoa her backpack as Zone laughed.  
p"Y-You... You're not iserious!/i"Rinoa screeched. I was thinking the same thing... My heart then leapt once I realized what was going on--she's actually coming with us?!  
p"Come on, Sis," said Watts. "You know that you want to go. So go! You shouldn't let us hold us back from your happiness." He smiled, "I promise, we'll be fine. Now go on, eh? We've put a special map in your bag, and marked the ivery/i fastest way back to Balamb," he said with a wink. "Now go on, have fun."  
p"B-But..." She traied off. "What about you? What about Eiri, and Korekanda? Who's going to take care of my dragons? Who will run the village? Who will--"  
p"Relax, Rinny!" said Zone. "We know just as much as you do about running the valley and keeping the monsters healthy. Everything will be okay." We were all silent, shocked. They really wanted her to come. I smirked in realization that she was coming with us.   
p"Rinoa!" I shouted in ecitement. "You're coming with me???"  
pShe glanced desperately between us. "Zone, Watts, Eiri--I can't! I just can't up and leave like this! I have responsibilities to take care of here! I can't leave my village and valley, I just..."  
pWatts smiled reasurringly. He looked to me. "Take care of her, sir," he said. "Take good care of my sister."  
p"Same goes for me," said Zone, proudly sticking out his chest. "I love my sister more than anything in the world. If you let anything happen to her, I'll kill you." There was utter seriousness in his voice.  
p"Take care of Sis!" Eiri piped in. "You'll be back, right?" I nodded at all their requests and then looked to Rinoa.   
pRinoa looked at me and turned to her brothers, just staring at them, unbelieving. After a moment, she dropped her backpack and hugged them both tightly, "I'll miss you!"/fontbrbrbrbr  
  
font size=10p~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~brbrpHmm... Not half bad! Hehe, had you guys hanging on end, eh? Thought I'd leave y'all hanging at a very suspensful end? Hehehe--nah, I'd never do that! Sorry it took so long to get it up, but I've been working on two new stories! They're called 'Elven Knights,' and 'Beneath the Moon.' Just look it up in my bio! R&R! Thanks!!!brpKayli/font 


	9. Our New Life

font size=10bDisclaimer:/b I don't own any FF8 characters.brbrbr  
  
bcenterThrough My EyesbrChapter Nine/b/centerbrbrbr  
  
p"Friends, Loved ones, Family, we gather tagether on this glorious day tae celebrate th' Holy Matrimony o' these two lovers, bound tagether by th' Sun an' th' Heavens..."br  
pI gulped hard, staring up at the High Priest of the little Dwarf village known as Conde Petie as he recited the--igulp/i--bindings, as they called it there. I glanced to my right, Rinoa kept her gaze steady, straight at the Priest. How did I get myself into this...?br  
pI shook my head slightly; come on, Leonhart! I said to myself. Keep your head on straight. But I couldn't... How can a guy keep his head on straight and his thoughts clear when he was standing on the holy 'Kirkboat' of Conde Petie, the Priest standing in some sort of booth above the both of us, as if we were before Hyne, himself....br  
p"The Mither Moon smyles down upon us as she watches her children fynd true love..." said the Priest in the Irish accent that seemed to be native in the whole village. Just wondering, how the freak did I get myself into this mess...? Sure, I love Rinoa, and all, but we're just seventeen! I guess it all started when we first arrived here...brbrbr  
  
p~*Flashback*~brbr  
  
p"And here we are!" said Rinoa as we found ourselves at the gates of an odd-looking structure that was suspended over a very wide canyon. It seemed to be a fairly stable structure, but I still had an odd feeling about this...br  
p"Rinoa?" She looked up at me. "Are you sure that this is the fastest way back to Balamb?"br  
pShe nodded, "My brothers know the land very well. If they say that this is the fastest way to Balamb, then this is the fastest way to Balamb." She fixed her gaze on the large structure over the canyon. "It may be dangerous, but getting to Balamb will be worth it. I know you all want to be home, and I need to see the Headmaster at Balamb Garden about something very important. However, sometimes the fastest routes are the most deadly. Then again, if it's really that important to you guys, it's a chance I'm willing to take. Come on, let's go in."br  
p"Wow..." breathed Zell in amazement as the girls all went in. He and I remained outside. "Rinoa's willing to risk her life so you can be happy at home," he said, placing a hand on his hip. Yeah, I realized. She really is... "Hold on to that one." And with that, he ran in to join the girls.br  
p"Rally Ho!" said a group of Irish voices as we all entered, seeing that it was a minature Irish village with a roof over it, only it was made up of little green dwarves.br  
p"Rally Ho!" said Rinoa. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Say 'Rally Ho!' It's their sacred greeting." I nodded.br  
p"Rally Ho!" we all said.br  
p"Come on," Rinoa said. "The people here are very friendly. We still have plenty of time, and there's an Inn nearby here. What's say we stay here for the night and spend the day here?" We all nodded, and separated to go and do our own things. Rinoa and I remained. She met my gaze sweetly, "You okay?" she asked.br  
pWhat did she mean by that? "Uh... Yeah, I guess..."br  
p"Really?" she asked, a bit skeptical. "You just seemed really quiet since we left. This is our second day out on the road, y'know. I've barely heard you say a thing."br  
pI scratched the back of my neck, I guess I iwas/i being a little quiet... But it's been such a shock. Yesterday morning, I was deathly afraid of going back to Garden without Rinoa. The next thing I know, her brothers are pushing her out the door to join us. Not that I'm not happy about it, I'm totally fine with it, imore/i than fine...br  
p"Squall?" Rinoa called my name, snapping me out of my daze. "You sure you're alright?"br  
pI nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. You go on and have fun, alright?"br  
pShe smiled and nodded, "Alright, but you should have some fun, too." She walked up to me and pressed her lips against mine. "I'll see you tonight at the Inn," she said with a wink and left.br  
pI stared after her, smirking lazily. I still can't believe that she's willing to leave her family and friends and former life behind just for me... I mean, sure she had said that she needed to do something with Headmaster Cid, like I suggested. Still, though, I couldn't help wondering...was she just making up an excuse so I wouldn't feel so bad? I have no idea...br  
pI sighed and decided to walk around and see if there were any useful places around here. Not far from the entrance, I found the Conde Petie Inn, which had a bit of an odd design. It was just one big room with tree roots on the walls that made a slight border between the sleeping quarters and what seemed to be a lobby. At the far end, there were two stone staircases, each leading to pools of crystal clear water. Right in the middle were four of the dwarf people, sitting on mats and talking about local news or whatever.br  
p"Ah still need tae fynd a wyfe fer me wee William," said a female dwarf, sipping some sort of tea.br  
p"Oh, aye," said a dwarf sitting across from him. "Tha' William o' yers is ah hard one tae bind."br  
p"Why no' have him marry one o' th' lassies from tha' troupe jus' come in?" asked another dwarf with his low voice. Marry one of the girls? In iour/i troupe??? My mind screamed in thought. Stay away from my Rinoa!!!br  
pAnother female dwarf appeared at the sleeping quarters of the Inn, "Rally-ho!" she greeted me.br  
p"Rally-ho!" I said back.br  
p"Mah name is Margaret Miller, a pleasure tae meet ye. D'ye need a place tae rest, laddie?"br  
p"Huh...?" I could barely understand a word she said. But I think she's saying... "Yes, please, my friends and I are very tired, and--uh--they should all be here later tonight."br  
p"Oh, aye, laddie. Ah've seen ye 'round wi' those bonnie lasses, and the strong young laddie, like yerself. Ye kin stay the night fer 100 gil, and Ah'll save th' room fer ye."br  
pI fished through my pocket and pulled out 100 gil. "Is this enough?"br  
p"Oh, aye, laddie, tha' it is. Ah'll save th' room fer ye and yer friends." I thanked Margaret and left, thinking what an odd way of speech they used.br  
pJust outside the Inn was a stone staircase that led to the central part of the village, which had some sort of 'boat' suspended in the very center where the floor seemed to be cut out. I walked around it and bumped into a young dwarf with hair that was a truly bright orange. Next to him, stood a white, brown-spotted dog.br  
p"Rally-ho!" we both said.br  
p"Yer th' scarred one th Grocier's been talkin' 'bout?"br  
p"Uh... Yeah, that'd be me."br  
p"Yeh've gune 'round th' warld, havenae ye?"br  
pWhat'd he say? "... ...Yeah, I guess."br  
p"Sumday, Ah'll go 'round th' warld wi' me doggie! Tha's mah dream."br  
pDream...? "Well, I... I hope it comes true." I said, not knowing what else to say.br  
p"Thank ye! By th' way, Ah saw tha' lass ye were wi'."br  
p"Which one?"I asked.br  
p"Th' one wi' th' long haer. A real bonnie lass, she was! Said she was lookin' fer ye."br  
p"Really?" I asked. "Thank's, kid!" I said, sprinting up to the upper-right corner of the village center, where a tall dwarf was standing, holding a spear.br  
pAs soon as I was at the exit the dwarf held up his spear and shouted, "Hold on there! Ah cannae let ye pass, laddie! On'y those who've undergone th' ceremony can pass me, and donnae think fer a minute tha' ye can pass wi'out th' Sacred Blessin'."br  
p"Uh... Sorry, I didn't know," I said, holding up my hands in defense.br  
p"Yo! Squall!" yelled Zell, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He waved at me from the bottom of the village center. I sprinted up to him, "Guess what? The Grocier dude has a brother who sells and modifies weapons. I looked at 'em, and saw that they're actually weapons that you can't get anywhere else. They make 'em from weird metals, and armour from chain mail and this weird stuff called 'Mythrill.' C'mon, let's check it out!" I nodded and we sprinted off out the bottom of the square.br  
pThe next area we entered was just a large room with a dwarf behind a round counter, talking to Rinoa and Quistis. "Yo!" Zell attracted their attention.br  
p"Squall! There you are!" said Rinoa. She met me in the middle of the room, "I wanted to tell you that Margaret already reserved the room for someone. We can't stay at the Inn."br  
p"Oh, that was me. I went to the Inn and reserved the room for us all."br  
p"Really?" she asked. "Wow, thank you! You didn't have to pay too much, did you?"br  
pI shook my head and waved my hand as if shoeing off a fly, "Nah, don't worry about it." She smiled.br  
p"Rally-ho!" said the female dwarf behind the counter. "Have ye come fer th' weapons?"br  
p"Yeah," said Zell. "We wanted to know about your weapons and this 'Mythrill' stuff."br  
p"Mercy me! Are nae ye a han'some one..." said the dwarf to Zell. "Runnin' errands here, are ye? Well, we're always happy fer yer business." She bent down and took out a beautifully crafted axe. "Thi' axe i' made from adamantine, a nearly indestructable metal. I's very powerfu' stuff. Are ye lookin' fer anythin' in particular?"br  
p"Yes," said Rinoa. "Can we look at some Mythrill weapons and armour?"br  
p"Oh, aye, lassie!" said the female dwarf. "Bah th' way, me name's Fiona, an ye are?"br  
p"Rinoa Loire of Madao Valley, pleasure," she said. "Now, about that armour...?"br  
p"Aye, aye, lassie! Ah've jus' th' thing, here," said Fiona as she pulled out some sort of chain-mail T-shirt. "This is made from pure Mythrill." She took notice to me. "Laddie, try it on, ye'll be needin' tha' procection if ye're gonnae pass through th' mountains to th' north. Every man'll need one to be a proper protector of they're wife." Fiona tossed it to me, strangely, the Mythrill mail wasn't heavy.br  
p"This doesn't weigh a thing," I said in pure amazement, staring at the silvery shirt.br  
p"Nope, not a thing!" said Rinoa, a smile on her face. "Mythrill is the most amazing material, my father gave me some Mythrill mail just like that one." She pulled up her already skimpy tank-top to reveal that she had Mythrill mail on underneath, she let her shirt fall. "Try it on, you wear it under your clothes." I nodded and tossed off my jacket and pulled off my shirt.br  
pI slipped on the Mythrill shirt, feeling that it was lighter that my T-shirt. "Wow..." I breathed in amazement.br  
p"Cool, huh?" asked Rinoa.br  
p"Looks good on you, Squall," Instructor Trepe said with a wry grin.br  
p"I agree," said Selphie with a wink. "iVery/i sexy."br  
pRinoa laughed and pulled out her sword. "Now, let's test it!" The next thing I knew she was shouting a battle cry and lunging right at me with her sword!br  
p"RINOA!!!" I shouted. I shielded my face, waiting for unbelievable pain, but nothing came, just a cracking sound. I peeked at the corner of my eye and saw that Rinoa's sword was cracked at my side where it had hit the Mythrill.br  
p"Aw, man!!!" cried Rinoa in exasperation. She held up her ruined sword. "I forgot how istrong/i this stuff is!"br  
p"Awesome," said Zell. He then turned to Fiona, "We'll all take one of those Mythrill shirts! How much does it cost?"br  
p"Hmm..." said Fiona. "Ah think it'll be 'round...4000 gil total!"br  
p"4000?!" Selphie screeched. "That's iway/i expensive!"br  
pI slammed the gil down on Fiona's desk, "We'll take 'em!" I said.brbrbr  
  
pI stared up at the dark ceiling, nothing to light the dim Inn's room but the stars and a few flickering candles. So much had happened in one day, and I would soon be back in Balamb with my friends and Rinoa. I looked over at her sleeping form on the bed next to mine, her hair tossled around her face; God, she's beautiful... I suppose that the only downside to today is the fact that we can't pass into the Northern mountains unless... Unless one of us gets married. I found out from Fiona earlier today; I've told Rinoa and the others, they think that iwe/i should get married! Ridiculous!br  
pBut... Then again... Is it ireally/i that ridiculous? I mean, we love each other, and we've been through quite a few things together... If it's the only way we can get to the Northern mountains... Is Balamb really worth getting married for? ... ... ...No! I can't get married! I'm only seventeen, there's no way I could ever get married, now... Not even if it was to--br  
pNot even if it was to... Not even to Rinoa! ... ... ... ...But... I really love Rinoa... I suppose we could get married, but not for a long time! We're both really young, and it just wouldn't be practical--not inow/i, anyway... ... ...But, if we love each other, then our age shouldn't matter, right? No, it shouldn't, but I just can't do it, not now...br  
p"Squall?" My thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. I looked over to see Rinoa was sleepily staring at me, "What's wrong?"br  
pI smiled, "Yeah, just thinking."br  
pShe sat up, "What about?" She walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed. "You know you can tell me anything."br  
pI leaned on my elbows for support. "Just thinking about the whole marriage thing, you know. About it being the only way to leave here and go back to Balamb; I just wish there were some other way. I mean, I may not know too much about this...but... When you get married, it's supposed to be because you want to, not just because it's some dumb law."br  
p"So you're not willing to do it?" asked Rinoa. Did I hear a tinge of disappointment in her voice...?br  
p"Well, it's not that, I just..." I was silent for a moment. "I just wish I had some confirmation you know? I mean..." I trailed off.br  
p"You mean what?" Rinoa asked, anxious to hear my reply.br  
pI looked her straight in her eyes. "...I love you, Rinoa, more than anything," I said, letting my knuckles caress her soft cheek. "But...do you really think that we're ready for, well, you know..."br  
p"Marriage?" she asked. She sighed and leaned her head on my chest; I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and layed back in bed with her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "If I were to be married, I would want it to be back home, in the Temple of Odin... I'd want Odin himself to bless my marriage; I'd want all of my friends and family to be there; I'd want my father to be there... After all, if Odin saw it fit to see me wed, then I'd have no doubt whatsoever. But, then again, if he saw it fit to send us here... I can't help but wonder..."br  
pI looked down. "Are you saying that you really--"br  
p"I'm isaying,/i" said she, looking up at me. "That I love you better than all the world. But I also love my village and my temple back home, and I would do ianything/i to keep them from being threatened; I imean/i it." I stared at her, confused and half-shocked. She really...loved me enough for this?br  
p"...Do you love me?" I asked, unsure.br  
pShe smiled and locked eyes with me. "If I didn't truly love you, then my eyes wouldn't have changed," she said. I sighed. "Listen," she said. "I love you. However, love is not the only reason for marriage." I stared at her, shocked. She was the last person on earth I would expect to say something like that... br  
p"...Rinoa, I--"  
pShe smiled, "Squall, if I know you as well as I think I do, there is only one thing I need to say." I looked up; does she mean she wants to...? She leaned her forehead against mine. "I'm willing to if you are." And then we kissed.brbrbr  
  
p*End Flashback*brbr  
pSo, that's how it went down. Now, I'm here with Rinoa at the altar. Why did my life have to be this way...? It seemed as if my whole life had just gone by me in an instant, that I went straight from the delivery room to this place... I caught the sight of Rinoa's fist tightning out of the corner of my eye; I grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at me. I smiled at her reassuringly.br  
p"An' now, Ah pronounce ye man an' wyfe!" And then I kissed her.brbrbrb  
  
p~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~brbrpSee? SEE??? I itold/i you guys that I'd have it done! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took so long like this!!! I can't believe how much I've been slacking. I've been working on my latest work, the Kinira Chronicles. It's a DBZ fic--even if you don't like DBZ, please read and review anyway! PLLEEEEAAASSSEE???!!!! Thank you!/font 


End file.
